N the Pokemon King
by Erika-moon
Summary: Tarzan starring N and Touko the last disney fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the last disney N and Touko fan fic called N King of the forest, it's Tarzan starring N and Touko, this idea was from Sunrise Phoenix so thanks, and sice this will be my last, if any of you like to be part of this, let me know what kind of pokemon you would like to be, and if you want to be a person, you will join Touko, I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

In a cold, dark night a woman with tea green hair held onto her baby firmly while watching the big, wooden ship that has gotten on fire with one man still on.

His family was on a lifeboat, being lowered down.

As she was getting pulled down, she began to feel worried as she was being pulled down.

Suddenly the rope connection of the lifeboat to the ship snaps and falls to the ocean floor.

Just when she was about to panic, the woman held her baby close as she watches the blazes of the fire get stronger as the wind blows, the man on board, knowing there is nothing else he can do, dives into the cold water, and swims to the lifeboat.

The woman saw her husband come down towards the oceans as he swam towards his wife and son.

As he reaches closer to the lifeboat, the woamn slowly, makes her way to the side of it and with her free hand,  
reaches for her husband.

As soon as he reaches them, his wife was relived and so was their son who just smiled.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

The man looks down at their baby. The man has brown hair, and grey blue eyes. The man pets his son's head as the baby giggles and smiles up at him. The baby's parents share a smile, as they left to find an island.

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

* * *

In the wild of the Unova reigon, a family of wild Zouraks were happy to finally have their new born, a baby Zoura.

_Paradise untouched by man_

_Within thse worlds blessed with love_

* * *

Back in a small land, the family started to travel across Unova.

They were hoping to find a new place to live until, their babay had spoted something.

Making a gagging sound to get his parents attention, he spoted a huge treee that would be perfect to build a house out of it.

Both his parents were surpised to see how smart thair baby was.

All they can do was smile at him while his father rubbed his head.

The family of Zouraks remained happy as their baby Zoura continued playing with his father until he climb on his back.

The mother Zourak held her son as she lifted him up and gently threw him up into the air.

The green haired mother happened to do the same with her son and caught him.

Days went by as the green haired baby's parents started to work on their new home out of a tree.

Soon it wss finished and stabbled.

But the happy moement with the family didn't last long as the wild was in danger to a man eating Liepard who manged to kill the tea green haired baby's parents along with some other pokemon.

* * *

One night, when the wild Zouraks slept, a little Palpitoad happened to pass by as it woke up the baby ZOura.

He seemed excited as the baby ZOurta chased the Palpitoad.

But the baby Zoura was unaware of the man eating Liepard coming to his direction.

Just when the Palpitoad was gone, the man eating Liepard poared it's name at the baby Zoura.

The sound of the man eating Liepard, woke up the Zoura's parents as they tried to save their son.

While they tried to reach him, the baby Zoura ran as fast as he could and before he could make it back to it's family, the Liepard had captured the little wolf.

The two Zouraks gasped in fear knowing that they were to late to save their son, the mother Zourak cried in sadness of their baby.

* * *

The next day, all the pokemon went to find a new place to stay away from Liepard while Zourak was very sad to not have her son anymore.

But her thoughts were cut off when she heard crying.

So she went to find out where the sound was coming from.

Wild Pidoves and Minchinos watched as Zourak ran and ran faster as she heard crying.

Soon she reached to an abandoned tree house made by humans.

* * *

Slowly as possible, the female Zourak walked inside the house.

She saw many kinds of things humans had, beds, clothes, and other things she couldn't describe.

Soon she saw black fur, and psaw printed blood.

Zoural took a closer look, but she regreted that as she looked terrified and backed away but then she stepped on a picture frame.

In the picture, she saw a picture if a family of three.

While looking at the picture, she remembered that she came becuase she knew there was a baby.

But then she heard the crying again as she noticed a treasure like chest box slighty open the top.

So the Zourak decided to get closer and was able to see a blue blanket, covering a small crying figure.

Not knowing what to do, Zourak decided that maybe the blanket needed to be removed.

As soon as Zourak removed it, she noticed a green haired baby had stoped crying a stered up at her.

"Hmm?"

"Eh?"

Slowly she sniffed at the baby but the little tea green haired baby snezzed when her face was in front.

"Achoo."

In that intence, Zourak removed her face and used her paw to dry her face while the baby coughed.

The tea green haired baby stared at the wild ZOurak for a while before gaggling in joy, he had his hands out.  
Telling her that he liked her.

Zourak looked surprised for a moement before looking to see if no one was around, soon she picked up the green haired baby by his right foot.

As she held the baby in her paws, the baby gaggled while she inspected him.

When she saw the white thing in his bottom, she sniffed at it, but then removed her face away from it as she covered it.

So she turned his face around and noticed salive bubbles on his mouth.

As soon as she touched it, the salive bubble popped.

The tea green haired baby's hands wentup as he put his small hands on the Zourak's nose holes.

Then the baby's small hand was placed on ZOurak's paw while letting out a baby gaggling sound.

Zourak smiled as she held the tea green haired baby properly.

As she carried him, the baby fell asleep.

But while she carried the little baby, she saw the tail of Liepard.

she looked up and saw the pokemon ready to bite.

So he leaped forwards as Zourak ran away, but as she ran Liepard managed to follow her all the way outside.

Before Liepard managed to slash at the tea green haired baby, Zourak dropped him under a net of the house.

She looked down at the holes of the wodden floor checking if the small baby would be alright.

As she looked in the holes, the baby was rolling in the net.

Liepard noticed the baby as he went after him in the net.

Zourak went worried as she knew she had to think fast,

When she went in the tiny hole to reach him, she saw liepard reaching them.

But when Liepard was close his paw was stuck in a hole.

Knowing this was her chance, she was close to her son, but since the liepard managed to get free from the hole, he jumped to get the baby, only when he jumped, the baby jumped too and Zourak caught his diper.

Soon she figured out that if she pulled the baby to the bigger hole, he would be safe.

So she gave it a try and managed to reach him.

But the liepard, had brokem the hole and once again managed to reach them.

Zourak sat in the boat as it brough her down and Liepard was stuck with the ropes.

Knowing she was safe, Zourak got off the life boat and went halfway to the fence she entered from before.

Before she went in the wild, she managed to growl at liepard while they te green haired baby watched his mother with a happy look.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2 A mother and friends

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of N king of the forest, great success I'm having. Finally I'm updating. Feels great to be back. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I liked this too, it was always exciting at some point, and with N and Touko on it, brings back the memories.

Ikutolover182; I agree

Shadowkitten11: Ok, that can be arranged.

Infusion Master Nightmare; Great help you gave, and I'll be using both,

Jupitergirl132; Dawnshippping is going fine, and I'll make you a human.

Bluestrawberry; No problem that will be arranged.

* * *

In the wild, a male Zourak leaqded a group of wild Pokemon as they continued to find a new home as they walked.

But something caught Snivy's eyes.

"Mom look!" Snivy's yelled, from on top of her mother's head.

"Look, it's Katelin."

All the pokemom started to gather around Katelin, the male Zourak stared at his wife to find her safe, he looked down and sigh in relief.

"Katelin are you alright?" Asked a few pokemon.

"I'm fine realy, it's just that I got distracted." Saif Katelin, and with that said, she showed the other pokemon the little tea green haired baby in her paw.

As soon as the tea green haired baby was shown, he stared at all the pokemon with curious eyes.

All the pokemon gasped in shock as they were left speachless.

"Well um.. It's well.." Started Serpior while Snivy got off her mother's shouler as she went to have a closer look at the tea green haired baby.

"It's really." Started Emboar.

"It's wierd looking, that's what it is." Said Snivy.

"Snivy." Scoled Serpieior.

"What? I mean look at it! What the heck is it anyways?" Asked Snivy.

"He's a baby." She said as she let the baby Snivy hold onto the tea green haired baby.

As soon as the tea green haired baby started playing with Snivy's head, Snivy had a hard time holding onto him.

"Oww, well thats." Started Sniivy but as soon as the tea green haired baby started laughting with joy.

"That's so cute." Said a Shaymin in her sky form.

"Well he does have green hair like you Skye." Said a Vulpix.

"A match." Said Skye.

"I can show him things in the wild." Said Vulpix.

"That would be great Nanci." Said Katelin.

"Can I make clothes for him?" Asked a Simipour who had a bow that was shaped leaf dyed pink from a Pacha berry.

"Sure you can Miki." Said Katelin.

"Thank you, I can make him very cute clothes and wear all kinds of ribbons!" Said Miki the Simipour as she started dreaming what kind of outfits she would make for the baby.

"Miki, don't start day dreaming again, besides he can like sports too." Said a Zourak who had a blue mane and red stripes.

"He's going to be very cute!" Said Miki.

"So where's his mom?" Asked Snivy.

"Well I'm going to be his new mother now." Said Katelin.

The male Zourak made his way towards the crowd as he got shocked on what he saw.

"Hey it's not that bad once you get use to it." Said Snivy giving him back to Katelin before telling Zourak.

"Katelin's going to be his new mother now."

The leader sniffed at the baby but the he backed away with a grunt.

"Lawrence, I saved him from the Liepard." Said Katelin.

Lawrence stared at his wife, knowing that she was still sad after what happened to their Zoura.

"Katelin, it's not going to replace the one we lost." Said Lawrence pointing at the baby.

"I know that but.." Started Katelin still staring at the baby.

"He needs me." Said Katelin as she hugs the little baby.

"But Katelin, look at it, it's not even a pokemon, it's not our kind." Said Lawrence.

"No Katelin, you must take him back."

"Take him back?" Asked Katelin sadly and hugged the baby closer.

"But he'll die." Said Skye.

"We can't let that happen." Said Miki.

"There's a future that can be ahead of him." Said Zoki.

"If the wild wants him" Said Lawrence.

"I want him." Said Katelin.

"Katelin, I don't want you putting our kind in danger."

"Does he look dangerous to you?" Asked Katelin as she put the curious looking baby up.

Lawrence let our a roar as it made the tea green haired baby cry.

A few pokemon backed off as they knew tried hard not to scream.

"Was it alone?" Asked Lawrence.

"Yes, Liepard killed his parents." Said Katelin.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lawerence.

"Yes, there are no others of his kind." Said Katelin.

"Then he can stay." Said Lawrence.

"Thank you Lawrence, I'm sure he will make a great son." Started Katelin happily only to be cut off by Lawrence.

"I said he can stay, but that doesn't make him my son." Said Lawrence as the tea green haired baby looked sad.

"We will camp here." Said Lawrence as he started to lead the wild pokemon to their camp side.

"So what are you going to call it?" Asked Snivy as the baby started to chew his foot.

"I think I'll call him N." Said Katelin as she took of his foot off his mouth.

"N! That's great!" Said Skye who was already in her smaller form since it was night time.

"N can be our friend." Said Zoki.

"It'll be a life time." Said Miki.

"N?" Asked Snivy. "Oh well it's your baby."

"Come on Snivy, it's time for you to sleep." Said Serpierior as she took her baby with her tail.

"Mom! Ten more miniutes?" Whinned Snivy.

"No."

"Five more minutes?"

"No."

"One more minute?"

"Well I better get going." Said Skye as she went towards her family.

"Us too, come on Zoku we better go tell Leeki and Tiki that we were fine and meet a cute baby." Said Miki as she and Zoki started to head back to their family.

"I better go too." Said Nanci leaving.

Katelin smiled knowing at least four pokemon had taken a liking to N.

So she put N on her shoulder, but as soon as she did he slipped into's Katelin's paws and started crying.

"It's alright N, I'm here." Said Katelin.

_Come, stop your crying_

_It'll be alright'_

N started to calm down as his mother put her paw on his hand.

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

Katelin looked back at the original resting place that Lawrence had choosen.

I will be here don't you cry

Katelin set him against her shoulder and carried him aaway from the others.

So they slept by a big tree with a huge, shady canopy.

For one so small, you seem so strong

Katelin took some leaves from the tree and set it on the ground for them to sleep on.

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

Petlil came out from behind their mother Lilligant, as they saw what was going on, as well as a Minchino looked with it's mother.

_I'll be here don't cry_

Katelin pressed her face against N's making him giggle.

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

Katelin started to play with N as Beautifly flew by, on laning on N's face and showing their wings.

From this day on now and forever more

Katelin smiled at N, and set him down next to her as they started to get ready to sleep.

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

All the pokemon were getting ready for bed at the resting spot. Snivy grabbed a giant leaf and wrapped it around herself and her mother as a blanket and went to sleep.

_You'll be in my heart_

Katelin held onto N as they started to drift of to sleep, then N closed his eyes

_Always_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3 Getting the scalchop

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of N king of the forest. I'm so happy right now! I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I loved the songs too, they were a match, the pokemon friends were a fit, as for Tantor, I put a twist.

Ikutolover182; Here's my chapter, and I'm so happy

Shadowkitten11: Glad to see that this is sweet success, and I think when it comes to writing.

Infusion Master Nightmare; This part was always cute, and I'll do what I can to update.

N Harmonia Gropious; First off I love your name, I'm a N fan girl, and glad you like this.

Entei7800; Thanks for your comment, and I don't think it's odd that you like Mei and Colress, I do as well even Mei and Hugh.

Random Person; I agree that it fits N. When you said it was yor name I almost screamed.

Lucario Fan; Thanks for your comment and yes it would help, great idea.

* * *

The sun shined brightly as a few pokemon and flowers blossemed.

Katelin was waking upand feeling the side next to her, only to find it empty.

"N?" She asked.

So she looked around the leaves and the tree as she wondered where could B have gone.

N was dangling on a vine. N now had long messy tea green hair, the big white thing attached to hi, no longer fit him, so he now wore brown shorts, and a orange t-shirt.

He smiled like Zoki the Zourak as he made her Zourak sound.

Katelin turned around when she though she heard Zoki, only to find N.

"I sure scared you mom." Smiled N.

"You sure did." Said Katelin as N climed on her arm.

"Why don't you try being a more quiet pokemon like Nanci the Vulpix?" Asked Katelin.

"Mom, that wouldn't be any fun, you want to see me do a Darmanitain." Said N as he imitated the sound of a Darmanitain.

"How about you make your own sound or find your friends Skye, Zoki, Miki, and Nanci?"

N jumped off of his mother, and ran away as he started yelling out sounds.

* * *

N ran by a Blitzle and his mother Zebtrika, a Petlil, and her mother Lilligant, and a Mienfo with her mother Mienshao.

As soon as they heard N say the wierd sounds, they turned away as they started doing strange sounds as well.

"Katelin!" The mothers scolded.

But N hadn't watched where he was going as he accidently bumped into Lawrence's leg.

N looked up and winced, as he saw Lawrence glaring down at him.

"Oops." Said N quietly, as he slowly walked backwards.

"N!" Suddenly Snivy, Skye, Zokie, Miki, and Nanci came running from out of no where, as Snivy jumped on N's shoulder and hugged his head.

"Thank goodness you're alright! Don't ever scare scare us again! Katelin, Skye, Mkiki, Zoki, Nanci, and I have been so worried." Said Snivy as she started to fake sob, as she held N close.

"Thank you Lawrence. You are such a wise and caring leader." Said Snivy as she petted N's head of hair.

Lawrence rolled his eyes at Snivy.

"Run." Whispered Snivy before running away with the other pokemon.

N looked at the direction Snivy and his friends went, and then at Lawrence.

So N started to run.

Snivy, Skye, Miki, Zoki, and Nanci hid behind a tree as they saw N coming their way, and quickly Snivy grabbed onto N's leg knocking him down behind a tree with vine whip. "Hello! Are you knick in the head?"

"What?" N asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you want Lawrence to like you, stay away from him." N sat up as he started hearing voices.

"Come on Snivy! Step on it!" A neat by Tepig yelled as he ran away.

Running after him was a Darumaka. "Last one there's a a Stunfisk!"

"First one there's gotta clean it up!" Said Snivy as she started to run away from N and his friends.

"Snivy can my friends and I come too?" Asked N.

"Well yeah sure you could if you could if you could keep up. But you can't." Then he ran away from N as and his friends.

"Hey, wait up you guys!" N looked down a little hurt by Snivy's comment.

"We can rach them!" Said Syke.

"I'll show them a thing or two!" Said Zoki.

"But let's stay with N." Said Miki.

"Then let's join him." Said Nanci.

N looked up with determination.

* * *

Tepig and Darumaka had made it to wide open field and were playing around.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Said Tepig as he grabbed Darumaka's arm and made him punch himself in the face.

Darumaka frustrated with his friend, used a light ember on Tepig, making the pokemon release him.

Suddenly Snivy jumped out from a bush and proudly yelled, "The fun has arriced! Thank you very much!"

"What took you so long?"

"I had some buisness to take care of-!" Snivy said before being pushed into his two friends.

In Snivy's original place, was N, with twigs and leaves stiking out of his tea green hair while Skye, Miki, Zoki and Nanci stood beiing him.

"Hi friends."

Tepig and Darumaka got up from under Snivy,

"Snivy what is this?" Asked Darumaka.

"Please tell me I'm not looking at the hairless wonder." Said Tepig as N started to take the leaves and twigs from out of his hair.

"Well Snivy said that I could come if I could keep up." Svivy's eyes widened as her friends groaned behind.

"Don't worry I've got this." Said Snivy as she tried to comfort her friends.

Then he walked up to N and grabbed his hand. Snivy led N away from her friends. "Listen, we have a tiny problem.  
You know I'd love to hang out with you and your friends, but my friends here, they need sometime. Some convicing."

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Do well it's kinda stupid." Said Snivy.

"What is it?" Asked N and his friends.

Snivy started playing with the rocks as she looked around an d broke a scalchop.

"Well you better get a scalcop." Said Snivy.

"A scalchop?" Asked N.

"Yep," Then Snivy heard the cry of a Samurott.

"A Samurott scalchop." N looked around and saw the Samurott the water, fighting each other.

"A Samurott scalchop?" Asked N nervously.

"That sounds dangerous." Said Miki.

"You could really get hurt N." Said Skye.

"That looks easy, I can pretend to be a Samurott and then get the scalchop." Said Zoki bravely.

"That looks very dangerous!" Though Zoki.

"But your illusion won't last long." Said Miki.

"It's stupid right? So just go home, with your friends, and I'll meet you there. Go on." Said Snivy as she pushed him away from the scene.

"See I told you-." Started Snivy, but was cut short by the sound of N yelling.

Snivy watched N run away from them and to the scene.

"N no!" Snivy yelled along with the others as N ran pff.

But N had gone deep inside the water.

N opened hsi eyes and slowly got up.

"He's alive." Said Snivy.

"N your going to get hurt!" Said Skye.

"Come back here." Said Miki and Zoki.

"This is bad." Said Nanci.

"Hey my friends." N yelled.

"Hi!"

N turned back around and swam to get the scalchop.

"No! N please come back!" Snivy yelled but N left.

"This guy's great, you should bring him around more, if he's still alive. Now let's get a front row seat." Said Tepig while walking away along with Darumaka as Snivy faked smiled. Once they were gone she looked baclk at the direction N went.

"We better go save him!" Said Zoki as she started to find a short cut to save N.

"N were coming!" Said Skye as she Miki, Zoki, and Nanci started to find a way to save N.

* * *

N got down in the water so that the Samurott wouldn't see him.

A baby Oshawatt was on the sidelines watching his mother, Samurott, talk with other Samurotts.

"Mom, are you sure it's safe?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Samurott.

"But it looks dangerous." Said Oshawatt.

"Oshawatt, mommy's talking." Oshawatt glared at his mother, but then saw N creeping behind one of the Samurott.

Oshawatt gasped and quickly ran towards the Samurotts.

"Hey! Watch out! There's a alien! Coming behind you!" Said Oshawatt as he startd to grab onto his mother's leg with his.

"Dear mommy is losing her paitence." His mother said.

"But I really see one!" Said Oshawatt as he looked up at his mother.

"Oh boy." Said his mother frustrated.

Oshawatt saw N again, trying to get a scalchop off of a Samurott's leg.

"Alien, it's an alien!" Oshawatt screamed.

"Oshawatt there are no aliens in the wild."

"Don't tell the kid that. Of course there are aliens in the wild."

"No, she's right; they usualy live in the other reigons."

"While the Samurotts spoke N kept trying to get a scalchop off one of the Samurott's legs without them seeing him.

But Oshawatt saw N's hand reach for one of the Samurott's legs and screamed again.

"Alien! Run!" Oshawatt yelled.

"For the kast time, there are no aliens in the-" Started Samurott

But then another Samurott screamed and ran, as he swung N off his leg.

N screamed as he fell to the center and into the water.

"Alien!" Oshawatt screamed.

All the Samurott turned around, looking on the outside of them, as they heard a thud in the center of them.

They all turned around, as N sat up, raised his head, and grunted, revealing his mouth of teeth.

The Samurott cried in fear.

"Alien!" Then they started running around in the water, but N was getting run over by them.

"I told you." Said Oshawatt as the Samurotts ran away from N.

Miki Zoki, Skye, Nanci, Tepig Darumaka, and Snivy watched them rampage and run.

"He's dead." Whispered Tepig.

Suddenly the Samurott came running towards them. "Were dead! Run!" SO they all ran away from the stampede.

Snivy and the girls quickly jumped to the sideline and climed up at tree.

"We didn't do it! They did it!" Tepig and Darumamka yelled, as they ran past the pokemom.

The pokemon yelled in terror and ran, mothers garbbing for their babies, as the stampede came towards them.

Lawrence quickly ran to the sidelines. But suddenly, he saw a baby Ducklett who was just about to be killed by a Samurott.

Lawrence quickly ran into the stampede and grabbed the Ducklett, before it could get hurt, and ran to the sidelines once more.

Dust clouds faded, as the stampede passed. Lawrence handed the baby Ducklett to it's mother, a Swanna. "Thank you Lawrence." Said Swanna as she grabbed her baby.

Lawrence nodded and then looked away from the mother and to the direction in which the stampede started.

* * *

Skye, Miki, Zoki, Nanci, were pulling on N's foot but were struggling.

"N? N, come on. Don't do this to me." The other pokemon let go of N's foot and Snivy looked at her uncouncious friend.

"Get away from him. Don't you know a alien when you see one?" Asked Oshawatt as he grabbed Snivy away from N.

"He's not an alien." Said Skye, Miki, Zoki, and Nanci.

"And this is Snivy's fault!" Said Zoki.

"I agree." Said Miki.

"You two are wierd." Said Snivy as the two pounted until they heard N cough up water.

"He's alive!" Cheered everyone.

"What a relief!" Said Miki.

"N! You early gave me heart attack!" Said Snivy.

N looked at his hand and smiled, "I got it." Said N as he opened his hand in front of Snivy.

Snivy looked surprised as so did the others.

"You got it." Said Skye.

"Is that what this is all about? You can find the scalchops underwater." Said Oshawatt as N, his freinds Snivy,  
and Oshawatt laughed.

"Oh no." Said a few pokemon as Katelin and Snivy's mother came towards them.

"Who's that?" Asked Oshawatt.

"My mom." Said N and Snivy.

"Hi aunt Katelin." Said Snivy.

"N what happened?" Asked Katelin as she went towards N/

Just when N was about to anwser, Snivy got in front of him and tried to explain.

"You see it's sort of a long story and-." Started Snivy only to get interuped by Lawrence.

"What happened?" Lawrence asked.

"It's my fault Lawrence." Said N only to surprise Katelin.

"You see we were playing and sorry." Said N as he tried to touch Lawrence's hand until he backed away.

"You almost killed someone." Said Lawrence.

"But it was an accident." Said N.

"He's just a child." Said Katelin putting a hand in front of N.

"That's not an excuse, you can't keep sticking up for him." Said Lawrence.

"He will learn." Said Katelin.

"He will never learn, he can't learn to be one of us, he will never be one of us." After hearing this N shoved his mother's hand and ran away.

"N." Said Katelin as she watched N run away.

* * *

Poor N, Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4 Life in the wild

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of N king of the forest. I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting! I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Katelin is a female Zourark.

Ikutolover182; I agree with you,

Shadowkitten11: (From the PM) Thanks for the PM and yes I do.

Infusion Master Nightmare; A big meanie! Poor N. Us fans of ferriswheelshipping fans will feel bad for N.

Random Person; I was surprised.

Lucario Fan; Yes Lawrence is mean to poor N.

Mew'smeow; That's so sweet of you to say thanks, and yeah poor N.

Jupitergirl132; Opps sorry about that, I'm still remembering dawnshipping, and the next chapter,

Night fell upon the wild and the Pok mon who lived there.

N sat quietly by the lake, while staring at his reflection in the water.

Breathing heavily, N splashed his arms in the water, angrily, causing some mud to splat on his face.

N looked back at the water and saw his reflection.

Instead of his pale colored skin, he had the brown mud on the corner of his face, surrounding his left eye.

N looked in awe as an idea struck him. He could try looking like a him mother and friends!

N quickly put his hands deep into the water, grabbing all the mud he could.

Then he put it all over his face and body.  
N kept doing this until he saw familiar reflections in the water.

"N?" Katelin asked, as N turned around to find his mother and friends.

"What are you doing?" Asked Skye.

"Why am I different?" N asked, as Katelin put an arm around him, pulling him close.

"Because your covered in mud." Said Katelin as she sat down, while his friends did the same and then she slowly, wiped off some of the mud off of N's face.

"But Lawrence said-." Started N only to be wiped in the mouth by Miki's gentle water gun.

"Lawrence said I'm not part of the family." Said N.

"That doesn't matter to us N." Said Zoki.

N struggled to get his mother to stop, but he soon broke free of her grasp, and ran backwards.

"Look at me!" N yelled.

Katelin and his friends Skye, Miki, Zoki, and Nanci walked a few steps toward her confused son,

"Well, let's see. I see two eyes. And I think a nose. Oh where is it?" Katelin asked, playfully, as she wiped mud off of N's nose.

Then she gasped, and poked at it. "Here it is." N laughed, as she started to play with both his ears. "And two ears."

"What else?" Asked Skye.

N pressed his hands against hers. "Two hands?"

"Yes. Two hands." Katelin said, smiling.

"We all have two hands." Said Zoki.

"See." Said Nanci as she showed her paws as well did Skye, Miki, and Zoki.

But N's smile faded, as he saw his hands against Katelin's hands, which obviously looked different compared to his.

N pulled back his hand and looked at it, sadly.

"It's alright N were still your friends." Said Zoki.

"Forget about you see. Now tell me. What do you feel?" Said Katelin as she moved N's hand to his chest.

"My heart." Said N.

"Very good. Now come here." Katelin said, motioning for N to get in her lap.

N slowly, climbed into her lap. "Now what do you hear?" Katelin pressed N's head against her chest.

"Your heart." Said N.

"See We're the same." Said Katelin, looking down at her son.

N smiled and hugged his mother and friends.

"Lawrence just can't see that." Said Skye.

N looked down. But then his eyes widened, and he smiled. "I'll make him see." N said, as he climbed up on Katelin's shoulders. "I'll be the best Pok mon ever."

"I bet you will." Said Katelin, as she grabbed him off of her shoulders, and started to play with his feet, making N laugh.

N and the rest of his pack were led up a big, fat tree.

N tried to climb it, but he slipped down a few inches. Lawrence, who had no problem with climbing the tree, stared at N, and continued to climb the tree.

N tried again, and tried to get a grip on the tree, but slipped and fell.  
But someone caught his hand. N looked up, and saw Snivy looking down at him, smiling, but was obviously still struggling to hold onto him and the tree at the same time with Skye, Zoki, Miki, and Nanci helping Snivy to make sure N was alright.

N smiled up at Snivy, as he got a firm grip back on the tree.

Oh, the power to be strong

N started climbing on a vine upside down, like a Swaddle.

Suddenly, the vine snapped and it sent N falling down into some berries.

Everyone got splatted with berries and berry juice as soon as N fell down.

And the wisdom to be wise

N smiled sheepishly as he saw who the berries were for. They were for the Pok mon in his pack.

All the Pok mon glared down at him, and then at Katelin, Syke, Miki, Zoki, and Nanci who were sitting at the far end of the group. They also got spashed with berry juice.

They all smiled sheepishly, as well.

All these things will come to you in time

N and Zoki decided to take a swim in the lake, where lots of Pok mon swam.

As N swam, he accidentally got on a Basculin.

The Basculine looked up at him, as N looked down at it.

The Basculins showed its fangs. N trying to imitate it wiggled his teeth.

On this journey that you're making

N watched as a Garvulanta used it's claws to collect bark off of a tree.

There'll be answers that you see

Skye, Zoki, Miki, and Nanci watched as N picked up two rocks that looked pretty sharp, and used them against the tree in front of him.

Bark flew down to the ground as it was released off of the tree.

N smiled at the two rocks.

And it's you who'll climb the mountain

N and Snivy glared at each other, before they started fighting.

Syke, Miki, Zoki, and Nanci tried to stop N from getting near Snivy but N jumped up and tried to tackle her, but Snivy dodged it and used vine whip on him.

N quickly got up, even though he was still in some pain from the recent attack, and tried to grab her.

Snivy dodged and used Leaf Blade on N's back.

N fell on the ground face first.

Skye, Miki, Zoki, and Nanci just watched as the fight went on.

N slowly raised his head to see where Snivy went, but Snivy quickly climbed up on N's head and pressed his head back down on the ground.

It's you who'll reach the peak

Oshawatt wasn't having much luck with his battle either.

Since his own scalchop was used against him. His opponent, Throh had taken it from him and put it on a tree.

Son of man, look to the sky

A small group of Sawk sat in the trees, but were disturbed, when N, Skye, Miki, Zoki, and Nanci came flying from out of nowhere on a vine.

The Sawk joined N, as they started to swing on the vines.

Lift your spirit, set it free

N looked at the Sawk, as if he were issued a challenge, and kept grabbing onto the vines like he was born to do it.

Someday you'll walk tall with pride

But suddenly, N didn't grab on a vine, he grabbed onto an Swaddle's string shot that was attached to a branch, and slipped and fell down into the middle of a group of Krokok.

Son of man, a man in time you'll be

N gasped in fear, as the Krokok glared at him in anger. One tried to tackle and bite him, but N dodged it by jumping on top of the Krokok's back.

Two other Krokok tried using Crunch on N, but once again, N jumped out of the way.

Soon Miki used attract on the krokok as they all started going gogglie eye on her as Nanci and Skye made sure Zoki came on time to save N.

"Are you alright N?" Asked Zoki.

"Yes thank you Zoki." Said N.

N's friends watched as N made a spear out of one of the sharp rocks, and a stick, tying them together with a vine.

N smiled at his masterpiece, and then at what he was aiming at, berries.

So N threw the spear at the berries, managing for the spear to get four berries in one shot.

But the spear didn't stop flying until it stabbed itself in a tree, right above Lawrence's head.

Though there's no one there to guide you

Lawrence looked up at where the spear had come from. Seeing as it came from N, Lawrence stared at N and his friends as the girls couldn't help but try hard not to laugh.

No one to take your hand

Realizing what he did, N nervously walked away from the scene along with his pokemon friends.

But with faith and understanding

In a small pond, nearby, a Swanna was drinking water.

In the tree branch above it, N and Snivy were there.

N's friends watched the scence in another branch.

Snivy was standing on N's left shoulder, while N held a long piece of vine in his right hand.

N and Snivy looked at each other and smiled, evilly.

Then without warning, the Swanna had all three of their mouths tied together, and soon had someone on their back.

After the Swanna ran a few feet, N was soon bucked off of it, as the Swanna saw who was riding on it.

You will journey from boy to man

As N sat up, he was pecked in the head three times.

Son of man, look to the sky

Every day, N grew older and stronger.

Katelin watched, from a nearby hill, her son play with the Pok mon in the water.

Lift you spirit, set it free

Someday you'll walk tall with pride

N was right behind him, as N was flung into the air, by a Samurott.

Son of man, a man in time you'll be

In the ten years that had passed, N's hair grew longer, and he had gotten a lot stronger.

Snivy finally evolved into a Snivy, and was with N, twenty four seven.

And Oshawatt had evolved from a little Oshawatt to a big Dewott.

N and Servine fell into the depths of the water, after being flung by the Samurott.

Then they both swam back to shore.

In learning you will teach

As rain clouds come rolling in one night, Katelin finds herself having trouble sleeping with all the rain.

But suddenly, it's all over, as no more water drips onto her skin.

And in teaching you will learn

Katelin looked up and saw N tying two branches together, as a shelter over her.

Then after he jumped down to her, he shook his hair, making water droplets plop on her.

N smiled after he was done.

You'll find your place beside the ones you love

The next day, N challenged a Serperior, as it tried to tackle and bite him.

N dodged and jumped around corners, easily missing the many hits the Serpieor was going to give him.

Then suddenly, N stopped, and smiled, happily, as he sat calmly, on a branch.

The Seripeior realized that this was its chance, and it tried to take a good bite out of N, but for some reason it couldn't reach. The Serperior was tangled up in the tree.

And all the things you've dreamed of

Another day, N tried climbing up a waterfall.

The visions that you saw

One day, all the Pok mon grew hungry, as they couldn't find any more berries.

N walked to the center of the trees with Skye and Nanci on his shoulders while Miki and Zoki stood next to him.

N smiled at Zoki, as Zoki jumped into the air, and night shaded all the trees.

When Zoki fell to the ground so did all the berries that were at the very top of the trees.

Well the time is drawing near now

All the Pok mon rushed to the berries, and started eating.

N smiled at the sight.

Suddenly, N felt Zoki jump on his shoulder, and nudge his head.

It's yours to claim it all

N turned to see Servine eating a berry in one paw, while leaning against N's head with the other.

Servine smiled, while eating the berry.

Son of man, look to the sky

A few days later, Lawrence led the pack of Pok mon to their next destination.

Lift your spirit, set it free

Lawrence looked up and saw N swinging from vine to vine.

Lawrence glared at Ash, as he continued to lead his pack.

Someday you'll walk tall with pride

N swung onto a tree branch, and started climbing from branch to branch.

Son of man, a man in time you'll be

Son of man

Son of man's a man for all to see

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! ^_^! 


	5. Chapter 5 N vs Liepard

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of N king of the forest. I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting! Next chapter Touko appears! Yay! I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I can just see it happening and the song suits N, when he meets her it's going to be sweet!

Ikutolover182; Yep, a snapper!

Shadowkitten11: How sweet!

Infusion Master Nightmare; N is about to meet Touko, it's going to be the great scene!

Random Person; I agree cool!

Jupitergirl132; I'm still getting use to dawnshipping, and I can see N do all those kind of things.

* * *

Katelin sat on the ground, next to a pile of berries as she ate them.

N and his friends were in the bushes behind her, watching her eat.

N slowly and quietly walked out from behind the bushes while Skye, Miki, Zoki, and Nanci walked with him.

N started to open his mouth wide, ready for his epic Pok mon noise to be let out.

N slowly crept behind her, and was about to release his sound.

"Don't even think about it." Said Katelin as N let out all his air, while sticking out his tongue, spit flying everywhere.

"Darn! It would have been epic!" Whinned Zoki.

"Oh well, we can try again another time, in the mean time we can stay away from the meanies." Said Miki.

"I don't get it. How did you know it was me?" Asked N as he swung on a vine, and landed in front of Katelin while he reached for a berry with his foot, and started eating it with his hands while his friends did the same.

"I'm your mother. I know everything. Now where were you?" Said Katelin.

"I thought you knew everything." Said N.

Suddenly, Servine came from out of nowhere and used leaf blade on N, making N fall to the ground.

"N!" His friends called out but found out it was just Servine wanting to have a challenge.

"Hi Aunt Katelin! Your fur looks especially shiny today!" Said Servine.

"Hello Servine."

N quickly got up from his fall, and tackled N.

"Go N! Show him who's boss!" Said Zoki.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Said Miki.

"You can win N." Said Skye.

"Watch where your going!" Said Nanci who was now a ninetails.

N and Servine kept tackling each other, with Servine using Leaf Blade on N's head.

As they continued to tackle, they rolled by Lawrence, who glared at them, and then they landed in front of Dewott, accidentally bumping into him.

Skye, Zoki, Miki, and Nanci followed them with vines so that they don't get hurt.

"Be careful, you guys. It's all fun and games until someone loses an arm." Said Dewott nervously.

Servine used Giga Drain on N, causing him to fall again.

But he quickly got up, and had Servine in a death lock. "Okay. Okay. I'm getting a cramp here!" Servine whined.

As N continued to have a death lock on him, N heard rustling from the bushes, completely forgetting about Servine. "Okay, you win! Okay! Okay! Down here!"

N looked down, and saw Servine still in his death lock, and quickly released him.

N jumped down, and rubbed his neck. "Sorry my friend."

"Yay! N wins the match!" Cheered Zoki.

"What kind of Pok mon are you?" Servine asked, glaring up at N.

But N didn't listen, as he got a little closer to the bushes.

"You know, I think N could be a sub species of the Dewott." Said Dewott.

"No way! N couldn't be a Dewott!" Said Servine, as N moved his ear toward the direction of the bush.

N didn't hear a sound coming from the bushes, as he slowly moved away from the bushes.

But there was a familiar purple and gold pattern.

"Think about it! I enjoy berries, he enjoys berries!" Said Dewott.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Said Servine, as N turned back to his friends.

Liepard barked out its name, and ran for N, startling him and everyone around him.

Servine, Skye, Zoki, Miki, and Nanci quickly ran up a nearby tree, as so did the other Pok mon.

Dewott ran behind a nearby bush.

N climbed up a tree as Liepard jumped at him.

Liepard tried to get up the tree, but was thrown backwards by Lawrence.

Lawrence growled and roared at him, as N watched Lawrence fight.

Liepard quickly ran towards Lawrence with a night slash, and tackled him to the ground.

Lawrence and Liepard fought with different attacks, while N swung to the same tree branch as his friends, now holding his spear in his right hand.

Lawrence turned to see the Liepard use Shadow ball on him.

Lawrence immediately fell to the ground in pain, while Liepard circled around him, readying itself for the kill.

Then Liepard struck and pounced, but was sent flying backwards by N pushing it.

Liepard fell to the ground, as N, respectively, stood his place in front of Lawrence in his battle pose.

(The one from the pokemon game black and white)

Lawrence breathed heavily while glaring at N.

All the pokemon started cheering for N to beat Liepard.

"N! You can do it!" Shouted Zoki.

"Be careful N!" Said Miki.

"You two are wierd!" Said Servine.

"Well your the mean one!" Said Zoki.

Liepard quickly got up, and tried circling N.

But N kept moving around, as he tried circling Liepard.

Then Liepard quickly jumped and pounced at the tea green haired man, N quickly dodging the attack with his spear, and jumping into a tree.

The Liepard jumped into the tree, and started climbing it, as N walked backwards up the tree, with the spear still in his hand.

Liepard cornered N onto a big tree branch, as N quickly took a vine, and swung around the tree.

Once, he made it back to the same branch he was originally on, Liepard wasn't there.

N landed on the branch, and looked around, cautiously.

Suddenly, Liepard came flying from out of the sky.

"N look out!" Called Skye.

N looked up and used his spear to protect himself, knocking Liepard on the ground.

Liepard quickly got up and noticed the bloody scratch that it was given.

Lieaprd looked up at N, and growled.

N looked down at the Liepard, with the spear standing in his right hand, as he also, made a deathly growl at his opponent.

N jumped down from the tree, and in front of the Liepard, as they started to circle each other again.

The Liepard pounced, and scratched N in the chest, with its claws, through the t-shirt Miki made for him leaving three bloody red scratches.

N looked down at his wound, and then glared at his oponent, as it tried another attack against him.

N used his spear to get the Pok mon away from him, but as a result, Liepard broke off the sharp rock that was attached to the spear with night slash, and it fell down, away from N.

N pushed Liepard away with the rest of the spear, making Liepard get knocked away a few feet.

N looked at his now broken spear and then the Liepard, who was now coming right towards him with a shadow ball.

N jumped into another tree, as he avoided Liepard's shadow ball.

N quickly jumped into a pit of branches and vines, as the Liepard followed, quickly using a night slash on it.

N dodged it, as well as more Night Slashes and Shadow balls.

N looked nervously at the Liepard as it used another Night Slash on the vines and branches.

As the Liepard walked on the branches and vines, it accidentally got its paw tangled with them.

N looked down and saw the sharp rock down below him.

He quickly got out from the pit of vines and branches, and jumped down.

Liepard saw N, and quickly got its paw free of the branches and vines, also jumping down with him.

N quickly got the sharp rock from the ground, as the Liepard tackled on top of him, causing for them to fall into a slightly deep hole.

All the Pok mon gasped.

Servine, Skye, Zoki, Miki, and Nanci watched the hole with worry, as he heard.

"I hope N is alright." Said Miki.

"He is, I hope." Said Zoki.

Katelin looked down at the hole, as well did Dewott.

Suddenly, something came bulging out from inside the hole, as everyone feared the worse.

The body of the Liepard revealed itself, and was dropped onto the grassy ground by N.

N got out of the hole, and stood up weakly, the sharp rock in his right hand, as everyone cheered.

N looked up at his family and friends, who were all cheering and smiling at him.

"N won!" Cheered Zoki.

"Were safe!" Cheered Miki.

"N survived! He was strong and brave!" Said Skye.

N looked down at the dead body of the Liepard, and grabbed onto its pelt.

Then raising it up in the air, N let out a big yell.

Everyone continued to cheer as the Pok mon climbed down the trees and surrounded N.

Dewott let out a water gun up in the air, as Katelin climbed down from the tree and proudly smiled at her son.

Zoki walked through the crowd of Pok mon. "Move aside! Best friend coming through! That would be me!" Said Zoki, "You were great N, you have great ideals."

N laughed, and said, "Thank you Zoki." Then he looked up at Lawrence, who was looking down at him from a big hill.

Lawrence turned away from the scene. N's eyes widened, and then grabbed the dead carcass of the Liepard, and carried it up the hill.

Lawrence turned around and saw N setting the dead Liepard in front of him.

Lawrence looked down at the Liepard, and then at N, with respect.

N's grey-blue eyes grew wide, as he smiled at Lawrence.

But suddenly, a gunshot was heard in the distance.

Everyone looked toward the sound in concern and curiosity. "What was that?" Skye asked, still looking at where the gunshot was heard from.

Lawrence turned away from N and the others, and said, "Everyone, let's move!" All of the Pok mon started to follow.

N started to go too, until he heard another gunshot in the distance.

N turned back to the sound.

Then, once he was sure everyone was gone, N followed to the sound of the gunshot.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting his soul mate

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of N king of the forest. I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting! Finally! Touko appears! Yay! I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I love this part of the movie, and finally N's soul mate and enemy!

Ikutolover182; Reality time!

Shadowkitten11: I could never get my eyes of this part!

Entei7800; Thank you for that nice saying, I'll do my best,

Infusion Master Nightmare; Here comes the scene I love, if I could, I would video tape this moement in reality!

Random Person; Here comes Touko!

Jupitergirl132; How sweet of you, Here's your close up, Touko appears, and there are a total of twelve chaps.

Mew'smeow; Glad you like this,

Kennyboy; Sure you can, you will appear in the next chapter with all the other pokemon.

* * *

After making his way through the wild to see where the gunshot sound came from, N dropped from a tree, sniffing the air.

N crawled on the ground, as he looked at the surface.

He touched the earthy surface, feeling around weird foot prints that were made in the ground, when he saw something sparkling from beneath the grass.

N slowly, picked up the object. It was long, and had a gold color.

N felt it carefully with his fingers.

N raised it to his head, first sniffing it.

Then he lowered the object to his mouth, as his tongue made its way to it. N started to lick the object until it got inside the object, where the taste was fowl and horrible.

N drew back his tongue as he coughed in disgust. Suddenly, he heard another gunshot.

N dropped the object, and jumped back into the tree, inspecting the wild from above.

He saw plants and small trees being cut down by some object in the center.

N grabbed a vine, and rode it in front of the plants, where the object was headed, and hid in a bush.

N heard talking from the object as it drew near.

He saw the shadow of the object as it continued cutting down the plants with this weird weapon.

Suddenly, the object stopped in its tracks, looking as if it were staring right at Ash.

N looked closely, but quickly dodged as he felt the object try to shoot him with something.

Finally, the object revealed itself.

The thing was holding a piece of machinery in its hands.

The thing had two eyes, two ears, and a nose, just like N.

N tilted his head to the side.

"Are we related?" Though N.

Then N heard another voice coming from the plants.

The voice revealed itself to be tall and have gray hair on its head, with four other people.

One had blonde hair, with something green on the head.

Another had black hair that had some sort of object in the eyes.

One of them had long Auburn brown hair that was lose with emerald eyes.

There was also one with brown hair thats medium length, but tied in a ponytail, tan skin, and brown eyes.

They also had two eyes, two ears, and a nose.

N was starting to take an interest with these strange creatures.

"Ghetsis! Ghetsis!" The creature with the gray hair said. "What is it? Did you find Pok mon?"

Ghetsis lowered his gun, as he said, "I thought I heard something."

"Maybe it was a Petlil? Or a Scolopide? Or a-?" The creature with gray hair pondered aloud.

"Maybe even a ledindary pokemon!" Squeled the blonde one.

"That wouldn't be it, it can be a pokemon." Said the one with the thing in the eyes.

"You four, don't move!" Ghetsis yelled, as he inspected the land.

The Professor stopped in his tracks, as he said, "Oh yes, right." Then he stood like that.

N turned as he heard another voice coming from the plants.

It was a creature with chocolate brown hair that was set aside of its head, with some weird mechanism in its hair.

It was also carrying a pink object on the shouler that went up to it's waist.

N looked closer at the creature, as it started to get closer to the Professor.

"Dad, what's wrong? Did you find a Pok mon?" The creature with chocolate brown hair asked, stopping in front of the Professor.

"No, but Ghetsis told me not to move. He said he might've." The Professor said, still not moving.

The creature with chocolte brown hair looked infuriated and walked away, as the Professor accidentally fell on the ground, while saying, "Oops. I moved."

As Ghetsis continued to inspect the land, the creature with chocolate brown hair stopped by it.

"Ghetsis, maybe you should lay down on the shooting. Dad, Cheren, Bianca, Jupiter, Touya, Moonlit, I came here to study the Pok mon on the island, not kill them."

"You hired me to protect you." Said Ghetsis, as he neared his gun to N's throat, without knowing that.

N looked at the gun nervously, until it moved away from him.

"And you're doing a great job, but we only have a few days left until the ship comes back, and-." The creature with Chocolate brown hair said, until it was interrupted by the Professor, and her friends.

"Touko! Do you realize what you're standing in?" The Professor asked with excitement.

Touko looked down at the ground under her black and pink sneakers, and gasped. "A Pok mon's home!"

Touko knelt to the ground, as she saw what her dad were looking at.

Ghetsis knelt down as well, using his gun to lean on. "Extraordinary! There must be Pok mon nearby!" Unknown to him and everyone else, N had used a vine to look closer at Ghetsis and sniff his scent.

N quickly climbed up the vine as Ghetsis started to turn around.

Touko gasped, as she pointed to more homes. "Look! There's more! Over there and there!"

"Yes, more homes!" The Professor said.

"Wild pokemon homes are great!" Cheered Bianca.

"Bianca don't be so loud." Said Cheren.

"Your no fun Cheren, this is a chance to see pokemon life." Said Jupitergirl132.

Then in unison, they all said, "That means they travel in groups!" Then they groupled hugged each other in conclusion.

Hiding in the vines, N looked down at the two of them, and smiled warmly, until Ghetsis interupted.

"Traveling in groups? I doubt that. If you haven't forgotten, these Pok mon are dangerous, and could easily tear you limb from limb." Said Ghetsis, glaring at the seven people he was accompanying.

"Actually, most Pok mon are very calm and well behaved, if you treat them the right way-." Started Touko but was interupted by Ghetsis after seeing a tiny leaf fall from the trees above, Ghetsis shot twice in the air.

Moonlit who was the shy one had to cover her ears so that she didn't see Ghetsis shot.

Jupitergirl132 and Touya just rolled their eyes at their 'protector' who they both though was more of a vampire.

N had been there, but luckily he had dodged both attacks.

"Ghetsis, stop it. What if it's a Pok mon?" Said Touko.

"It's not a Pok mon." Said Ghetsis, looking up at the trees, as the Professor, Touko, Cheren, Bianca, Touya, Moonlit,  
and Jupitergirl132 to do the same.

"We should probably head off." Said Ghetsis.

"Right." Said the profecor, as he got off the ground, and followed Ghetsis, so did Touko's friends. "We should follow the Pok mon homes, and hope to find Pok mon."

"Excellent." Said Ghetsis, as they continued to walk away.

Touko started to get up, and walk away.

Suddenly, she felt something drop on her head, and onto the ground.

Touko looked down to see it was a petcha berry. Then, an Chimchar jumped out of the tree and onto the ground, retrieving the berry, and eating it.

"Are you what all this fuss is about?" Asked Touko starring at the pokemom.

Touko bit her lip in excitement, as she tried to get her father and friends' attention. "Dad. guys, quick." She whispered. "Wait, stay still." Then she quickly grabbed something from out of her bag, and the object started to open up as Touko wrote on it.

N swung from the vine and looked down at it in interest.

Touko looked up from her the object and down to the ground, seeing that the Chimchar was gone and only the berry.

Touko looked a little sad, but soon felt something on her shoulder.

Touko looked at her left shoulder, as the Chimchar appeared behind it.

Touko smiled, and showed it the object. "Here what do you think?" The pokemon looked at the small screen of the object, and saw itself.

The Pok mon swooned at it, and then, quickly grabbed the object out of Touko's hands, and ran off.

Touko gasped, as she ran after the Pok mon. Touko grunted, as she found the chimchar, resting on a rock, still swooning over the picture of itself. "Give it back." Touko said, calmly, while holding out her hand.

"Chimchar!" Said the Chimchar, as it started to hold onto the object, tightly.

"Okay, I'll give you to the count of three. One, two." Suddenly, Touko gasped, as she looked away from the Chimchar. "Oh look, a berry!" The Chimchar looked in the direction Touko was looking, as she quickly grabbed the note pad from out of the Chimchar's arms.

Touko laughed evilly, as she stuffed it in her jean shorts pocket. "I can't believe you fell for that trick." Said Touko, as the Chimchar started to whine for it back, and then cry. "Oh don't give me that. I know you're just faking. Besides didn't your parents teach you better?"

Suddenly, a growl was heard from behind.

Touko turned around and saw a big pack of Infernape glaring angrily at Touko. "Oh. So these are your parents?" Touko asked, nervously, as she walked backwards. "Well, you raised this Chimchar, nicely! Good job!" Not watching where she was going, Touko accidentally tripped over a log, falling on her butt.

Touko gasped as the Chimchar started to run toward her.

Touko quickly got up and ran, as they ran after her.

N looked down at the scene, as the pokemon ran after the creature with chocolate brown hair.

N quickly grabbed onto a vine, and swung down.

Touko continued to run, until she saw a trench coming.

Doing anything to get away from the angry Pok mon, Touko tried jumping over the trench, just as N grabbed onto her waist.

Touko opened her eyes, and looked down, seeing how the ground below her was moving.

Touko looked above her and saw a weird person with tea green hair holding onto her.

Touko screamed at the person, as the man looked down at her in confusion.

Suddenly, Touko looked down to see an Monferno chewing on her shoe.

Touko grabbed her bag, and started to smack it, causing for it to fall with her now chewed up sneaker.

N let go of the vine as he and the brown-haired creature were swung off, landing on a big tree branch, with N catching the weird creature in his arms.

Touko looked at the strange man, and shoved him away, saying, "Put me down. Put me down!"

But when N started to put her down, the Infernape started running toward them on the branch, making Touko gasp, and jump back in N's arms, saying, "Pick me up! Pick me up!" N ran on the branch and started riding on it like it was a slide with Touko still in his arms, yelling and squirming.

They rode in circles and loops, when suddenly, the pokemon started running in front of them.

Touko screamed in fear, as she crawled onto N's back, and began flailing her bag around, hitting the pokemon and sending them flying off the branch.

Once they were all gone, Touko held her backpack, proudly, and laughed.

Suddenly, an extra Infernape pounced at Touko and grabbed onto her bag, having Touko almost fall off of N's back.

Touko wrapped one of her legs around N's neck, almost choking him in the process, as Touko held onto him and her bag.

Finally, the Infernape let go and fell to the ground, releasing Touko and her backpack.

But Touko's backpack strings, accidentally tangled onto a vine, and pulled Touko back, and off of N's back.

N looked back as Touko started to yell from the vine, once realizing that the pokemon were rushing toward her.

N sighed at the girl, soon afterwards, the vine snapped, causing for Touko and all the Infernape to fall.

But luckily, in a strange way, N caught Touko by her left foot with both of his feet, as he climbed from vine to vine, away from the pack of pokemon.

Then once again, he let go of the vine, and were swung off the vine.

N landed on a big, broken log, a foot leaning against each side, trying not to fall through the center.

N looked up as he heard Touko scream, and land in his arms. With the extra weight, the log cracked farther apart, making N's legs stretch farther, which led to something very unpleasant, as N winced and made a look of pain.

Suddenly, N looked up as he heard the Infernape growl and roar their name.

Then all the pokemon jumped at N and Touko.

Quickly, N released his grip on the log, and slid through the inside, with them falling down after him.

With all them coming at once, the log started breaking as it then, started to fall.

Once getting out the other end of the log, N grabbed onto a vine, to try to slow them down from falling.

N's hand started to turn bright red, as it started to burn.

N closed his eyes, tightly, and clenched his teeth together, as he winced in pain.

Finally, N stood in place, on the vine, until he heard the chocolate brown-haired creature start to yell at the falling log that was just about to land on them.

Realizing this, N quickly started swinging on different vines, away from the log, until they reached a tree.

N quickly pushed the creature toward the tree, as he protectively, guarded her from the falling log, as it finally fell to the ground with a thud.

Once it reached the bottom, the pokemon started crawling out from the remains.

Suddenly, N and Touko looked up at it heard one last Infernape, on a vine, with the Chimchar riding on its back. "Infernape. Infer!" They told N.

"Infer, Infernape!" Said N, in the strange Pok mon language.

Touko looked at the strange man, weirdly, as he continued to talk.

Then suddenly, the strange man turned around, and looked at her. Then he looked at her jean shorts, and saw her notebook sticking out. The man quickly grabbed it and looked at it with the Chimchar still on the screen.

Then he gave it to them. Afterwards, they left.

N sighed with relief. Then he turned around, hoping to see the creature with chocolate brown hair, but instead found nobody.

On another part of the tree, Touko was struggling to keep her grip on the tree, as she tried to get to another one. "This is just great! I'm stuck in a tree with a man that talks to Pok mon!" Said Touko, sarcastically, as she tried to touch the other tree, but instead slipped and fell, luckily her hands grabbing onto the other tree, and her feet hanging on to the tree she was recently on.

"This can't get any worse!" Touko yelled.

Then, hard rain started to pour on Touko. Touko sighed, and said, "Of course it would." As she looked down, Touko met face to face with the strange man with tea green hair, staring curiously at her.

Touko screamed as she pushed backwards off the other tree to get away from the man, almost losing her balance at the same time.

The strange man made his way up the other tree, and pushed on her nose, making her fall backwards onto the tree limb.

Touko crawled backwards, her back hugging the tree, as she put her hands in front of her defensively.

"Now please, don't come any closer." Warned Touko, as the strange Pok mon-speaking man started to crawl toward her.

Touko used her unshoed foot to push the man away, but the man looked at it, strangely, and then he started playing with her toes.

Touko started to laugh as N started moving her toes around in different directions. "Please stop." Touko said between breaths.

Then something caught N's eye, as he looked up the creature's leg.

The creature had something blue and white attached to its skin.

N slowly moved his hand toward it.

He then picked up a little part of the blue thing attached to the creature's skin, and raised it up for him to see what was underneath.

After all her laughing, Touko felt something on her leg.

Touko looked down and saw the strange man trying to look up her shorts. "STOP!" Touko yelled, as she used her bare foot to kick the man away from her, surprising him.

Touko hugged her legs to her chest, as she said, "You stay away from me, you creep!"

N continued to crawl toward Touko, curiously, as he then looked at the blue thing still attached to it, and then the black and white object also attached to it, which covered its chest.

Touko gasped as she saw the strange man looking. "Why you asked for it!" Touko yelled, as she raised her left hand to slap him across the face.

But the man quickly grabbed her wrist, before she could react.

The man closely examined her hand, curiously. "What are you doing?" Touko asked, but the man didn't respond.

His grey-blue eyes widened in realization, as he looked at his right hand, and then her left hand.

Then the strange man pressed his hand against Touko's, to show that their hands were exactly the same.

N couldn't believe it. Their hands were perfect, unlike his and his friends.

N removed his hand away from the creature's, as he leaned closer to the creature to listen to its heartbeat.

The creature looked at him, nervously, as N pressed his head in between, listening to its heart.

N's eyes widened again, as it was exactly the same as his.

Touko looked at the man, awkwardly, as he continued to stick his ear.

Then he pulled back his head.

The strange man looked at her, and smiled, as he grabbed her face.

Then he pulled her into his bare chest, where inside his heart lay.

Touko nervously, put on a smile, as she pulled away. "Yes. That's a beautiful heartbeat. It's very nice."

N looked down at what the creature said. Then he said, "Very nice."

"Well it's nothing really, I just-." The creature said, as it started to put its hair to the side.

Then it dropped its hair in realization. "Wait. So you do speak?"

"N." The strange man said to N, putting his fists on his chest.

Touko looked at the man with a confused expression, as he looked at her with an excited expression.

"Oh I get it." Touko said, smiling.

"Oh I get it." N repeated, as he put a hand on 'Oh I get it's' shoulder. "N. Oh I get it."

Touko caught on to what N was doing. "No. No. I'm Touko." She said, introducing herself.

"No. No. I'm Touko." N repeated.

Touko sighed, and said, "No. Touko." As she said that, she put a hand to herself, and then she put a hand to N. "N. Touko. N. Touko."

N put his left index finger under her chin. "Touko."

"Yes." Touko said, proudly.

Suddenly, both of their heads turned to hear a gunshot. "Ghetsis!" Touko yelled at the gunshot.

"Ghetsis!"

"Amazing." Touko whispered, as she saw N's response to the gunshot.

Touko stood up on the branch as she walked toward him. "N? Can you please take me to my...camp?" Touko pointed to a far part of the jungle, or to the direction of the gunshot.

N looked at where she was pointing, and nodded.

Then he grabbed a vine with one hand, while grabbing onto her waist with another.

Touko held tightly, to her bag, as they started swinging on the vine. "Ah! Can't we walk?" Touko asked.

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	7. Chapter 7 The Camp

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of N the pokemon king. I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting! The camp side that the pokemon play in! I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I agree that N is Tarzan in a way, I heard the songs when you told me and it was great!

Ikutolover182; *Giggles*

Shadowkitten11: It was a cute chapter!

Infusion Master Nightmare; I loved that part and here's the next chap!

Random Person; Sure you can be an Umbreon

Jupitergirl132; I agree that Ghetsis is a vampire.

Kennyboy; Katelin did teach N pokemon talk, it was funny when N imitated Touko.

* * *

Skye, Miki, Zoki, Nanci, Ken, and Kate along with a few pokemon searched for N after they found out he was missing.

"Nope, no N here." Said Nanci the Ninetales as she looked down a rock.

"He's not here either." Said Nanci as she searched on tall grass until a few Venepide got in her way.

"Bugs! I know!" Said Nanci as she send out a flame thrower at the bug pokemon and they ran for their lives, while they screamed like tiny ants.

Nanci giggled evily as she looked at the grass only to still find N missing.

"And he's not here either." Said Nanci looking at a broken log.

"I hope N is alright, he can be hurt right now." Said Miki the Simipour looking under the lakes to see if N was underwater.

"Now don't worry Miki, we will find N in no time." Said Zoki the Zourak.

"N can be anywhere by now." Said Skye the shaymin.

"N!"

"Hey N where are you?" Asked a few pokemon.

"I hope we can N soon before Lawrence does." Said Tepig.

"Unless he found something interesting." Said Darumaka.

"What are you nuts, what can be more interesting than us?" Said Servine but then when all the pokemon turned around they all gasped when they saw a camp side.

"Hey what's everyone looking at?" Asked Dewott but then he gasped as he in horror when he saw the camp side.

"Ahh! The horror! Someone hide me!" Screamed Dewott as he saw tried himself in the dirt while Kate the Umbreon, Ken the Hydregion stared at Dewott blankly.

"Pipe down Dewott, your embaressing me." Said Servine.

"Huh?"

"These things aren't alive." Said Servine as a few pokemon laughed at Dewott's outburst.

"I knew that." Said Dewott.

"Sure Dewott, sure you were kidding." Said Zoki with a sniker.

"N!"

"Are you here N?" Asked the pokemon as Swannas, or Pidoves would come down and search for N.

"Hello?" Asked Dewott to the human stuff.

"What kind of permative beasts are responiable for this mess." Said Servine before she went in front of a type writer.

She pressed a button before backing off.

Servine got in front before she pressed another letter.

This time she was imperessed.

"Wow, come here you guys look at this." Said Servine as Darumaka, and Krokok came to see what Servine was doing.

"What is it?" Asked Krokok.

"What's that thing?" Asked Darumaka.

Servine typed a few random letters before the type writer made a sound and the pokemon got impressed.

"I know what that is, it's called a type writer." Said Zoki.

"People use it to write things instead of doing it by pencil." Said Miki.

Servine used the type writer again and when the type writer made the usual ting sound, Ken the Hydregion broke a plate.

"Hey.. Ken do that again." Said Servine as she used the type writer and Ken broke the plate until Kate the Umbreon broke a page off a book, that seemed to impress Servine by the sound.

"Yeah! Rip it." Said Servine as the pokemon contined to make sounds with these unknown things.

"Now hit it!" Said Zoki as she made everyone let the sounds come out.

When Zoki took a part of a radio she didn't seemed to like it and let it fall which landed on Dewott's mouth and he let a trumpet sound come out.

"Alright hit it." Said Zoki as the pokemon made bubbles, and other things break.

"Come on Dewott." Saiad Zoki as Dewottt let the trumpet sound once again.

"I'm loving this, stay with me everyone, I feel something happening here." Said Zoki as N's other close friends decided to join in and started to dance and break stuff.

Skye started to make sounds with a tea set while enjoying the fun.

Miki played with a few formulas that were in bottles using spoons.

Skye, Mikki, Zoki, Nanci, Kate, Ken, and a few other pokemon played with pots and pans while enjoying the sounds they were making.

Servine started to play with a skeleton model but then the skull was off and a few pokemon took turns to use it and when it reached Dewott, he freaked out once it was gone.

Zoki played with a mirror, and a few drawers and made more sounds with it.

Two Pidoves played with a rank that they used to swing themselves.

A few pokemon took some human objects and then they took turns to make a sound with their item.

Skye, Miki, Zoki, Nanci, Kate, and Ken did the same.

The pokemon started to make more sounds and Dewott used his 'trumpet', and put bubbles and they showed reflections of the pokemon breaking stuff and making many dances.

* * *

Lawrence, and a few other grown up pokemon heard many sounds in their peaceful place.

* * *

Ghetsis, the proffer, Cheren, Bianca, Touya, Moonlit, and Jupiter heard a few sounds as well, but when they heard glass break, they gasped and went to follow the sound of glass.

* * *

Two Lucarios made explosion sounds and used their aura spheres to make them epic.

They all danced and broke so many human stuff that was still unknown to them.

N soon made a landing with Touko on his arm and saw all his pokemon friends.

"Pokemon.." Said Touko surprised as N went to see his friends.

Zoki turned around and when she saw N she droped the plate and went to great her best friend.

They both spoke in pokemon language and rolled around in the ground.

"He's one of them." Said Touko as N spoke in pokemon language and seemed to have told Zoki to meet Touko.

Zoki looked up and was surprised to see a unknown creature with celuean blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair.

"Another human." Said Miki.

"I wonder what's she doing here." Said Skye.

"She looks nice, let's meet her." Said Kate.

Skye, Miki, Nanci, Kate, and Ken along with the other pokemon started to get closer to Touko.

N seemed excited for his friends to meet Touko, but then his smile faded when he saw who was behind her.

Touko was excided to meet the pokemon herself, but then she felt a shadow behind her, and heard a huff.

She turned around only to be greated by an angry Lawrence.

"Oh my.." Started Touko but then she screamed in fear when Lawrence roared at her.

She went down on her knees and grabbed a stick and put it in front of herself.

Lawrence sniffed at her, but when he smelled Touko, he looked shocked and cried out his name telling everyone to retreat.

Katelin came as she saw all the pokemon leaving.

"Touko!"

"Touko!" Called a few voices.

N wanted to stay and find out more about Touko but his mother Katelin told N to come with her.

Finally N went with his mother.

"Touko!" Said Her father as all the others came.

"What the heck happened here?" Asked Ghetsis.

"Are you alright?" Asked Bianca.

"You were just gone in a second." Said Cheren.

"Touko, you could get lost here." Said Touya.

"We were searching all over for you." Said the profeccor.

"Guys, I was drawing a Chimchar, but he took the pics and he started crying. When I turned around there was a whole pack of pokemon." Explained Touko

"But then I was flying in a vine, and they took my boot."

"Those were the ones I brought."

"Is she alright?" Asked Jupiter.

"And I was saved by a man wearing a t-shirt and shorts." Said Touko.

"And there were pokemon." Said Touko.

"You saw wild pokemon, where Touko?" Asked Ghetsis.

"He left with them." Said Touko.

"Who?" They all asked.

"N."

"N?" Asked Ghetsis.

"N the pokemon man." Said Touko.

* * *

"We will avoid the strangers, do not let them see you, and don't seek them." Said Lawrence.

"They mean us no harm Lawrence." Said N.

"N, I don't know them." Said Lawrence.

"But I do, I've spent time with them." Said N.

"You may be willing to risk our lives but I'm not." Said Lawrence.

"Why are you threthened by anyone different from you?" Asked N.

"Protect this family, and stay away from them." Said Lawrence.

N started at Lawrence before turning back and went towards his mother and friends.

"N for once, listen to Lawrence." Said Katelin.

"Why didn't you tell all tell me that were creatures that looked like me?" Asked N as he went up a tree.

"I think we should tell N the truth." Said Zoki.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	8. Chapter 8 Strangers like me

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of N the pokemon king. I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting! The song Strangers like me is my fav! There's a video I saw on Youtube with N and Touko, with Strangers like me. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I love the song too, and son of man, I though it was funny that Ninetails did that!

Ikutolover182; I can see it now, things getting real.

Shadowkitten11: I agree.

Infusion Master Nightmare; I loved that part too, poor N is treated bad by Lawrence.

Random Person; Your welcome for your part.

Jupitergirl132; LoL sounds funny, I'm putting it on this chapter, and you were the only one who asked to be human.

Kennyboy; Pokeband funny, I'd be a fan.

* * *

"Well he didn't stand up right, he was sort of craft like that." Said Touko as she drew a picture of N on a chalk board.

"Wait. So some guy with green hair saved you from wild Infernape?" she gasped "Do you know what this means?"

The rest just gave her a puzzled look.

Then she started to sing.

"TOUKO HAS A BOYFRIEND! TOUKO HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"I do not!" Said Touko.

"Why don't you explain more about this N guy." Said Bianca.

"And he suports his weight on his knuckes." Said Touko drawing N.

"On his knuckes." Said Touko's father surpsised.

"Exactly like a pokemon." Said Touko.

"Amazing." Said Bianca surpsied.

"It was amazing, he just put his hands on the floor and walks." Said Touko showing what she meany and her father and her friends got interested and they started to walk on their knuckles.

"This is fun!" Said Bianca doing the same.

Cheren just stood there like a statue.

Touya tried it along with Jupitergirl132, and Moonlit.

Ghetsis however was shaving his beard and rolled his eyes as he saw all the others acting like pokemon in the mirror.

"Touko what a discovery a man with no language, no human behavior." Said the proffecor.

"And no personal boundaries." Said Touko.

"what do you mean by that?" Asked Jupitergirl132.

"He was this close you guys, starring at me." Said Touko as she got close to her friends and dad.

"He seemed confused at first, as if he never seen another human before, his eyes were intense, focused, I've never seen such eyes." Said Touko while getting off her friends and went back to drawing N.

This time Touko drew N's focused tences eyes.

"Should we leave you and the black board alone for a moement." Said the proffecor with a laugh as the others besides Cheren laughed.

"Dad stop it, the point is, think of what we can learn from him, we must find him." Said Touko as Ghetsis had enough and finished shaving.

"Profeccor Mike, your here to find pokemon, not writing down some girlish fantasy." Said Ghetsis.

"It's not a fantancy." Said Bianca.

"It's Touko's future boyfriend." Said Jupitergirl132.

"Fantasy, I did not make him up, N is." Started Touko but at that moement, N jumped down as Ghetsis gasped.

"Real." Said Touko.

"My goodness it is N." Said Mike.

"How sweet, the guy who saved Touko." Said Bianca.

"He's real." Said Cheren and Touya surpsied.

"Touko's boyfriend." Said Jupitergirl132.

"N, he's real, he's like a pokemon." Said Moonlit.

"Mike, Touko everyone stand back." Said Ghetsis.

"Don't." Said Touko as Ghetsis missed the shot while Moonlit covered her ears along with Touko.

"Ghetsis." Said N.

"Huh?"

"Ghetsis." Said N again as everyone laughed.

"Have we meet?" Asked Ghetsis starring at N.

"How does he know my name?" Asked Ghetsis.

"He thinks it means the sound of a gun shot." Said Touko as N got close to Touko.

"Touko." Said N.

"Yes hi N." Said Touko as N picked up a stand of hair of Touko.

"I see w-what you mean-n about-t t-those personal boundaries." Said Moonlit.

"What's he doing?" Asked Ghetsis as he saw N inspecting Ghetsis and copied Ghetsis's posistion.

"Look at him Touko, he looks like a pokemon and he looks like a man, he could be the missing link." Said Mike.

"Or our missing link to the pokemon." Said Ghetsis as Mike nodded.

"Where are the pokemon?" Asked Ghetsis but N just went on top of Ghetsis.

'Pokemon!" Yelled Ghetsis.

"Pokemon!" Yelled N in a happy matter and making himself taller than Ghetsis.

"Shouting won't help Ghetsis, he doesn't understand." Said Touko.

"Then I'll make him understand." Said Ghetsis as he went towards the chalkboard.

"If I can teach a pokemon a move, then I can teach this man a thing or two." Said Ghetsis as he drew a terrible looking Garboarder on the chalkboard.

"Pokemon." Said Ghetsis as he passed the chalkboard to N.

"Pokemon." Said N as he inspeacted the white looking object on his hand.

"He's got it!" Said Mike.

"Pokemon." Said N but then he started messing up Ghetsis already messed up drawing while saying Pokemon.

"Perhaps n-not." Said Moonlit.

"No No No No!" Scolded Ghetsis while taking the chalk and showing it at N's face.

"No No No No!" Repeated N.

Then Ghetsis started struggling to get the chalk board from N as N climed on Ghetsis.

"Ghetsis, I think I'll take it from here." Said Touko as Ghetsis and N stared at her then at each other.

* * *

N inspected the clear item and the yellow light but then Touko and her friends put a big object on top of it.

N saw a clear looking square then stared at Touko.

As soon as N saw the screen, he saw a picture of his friends.

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too_

N went towards the screen then turned to see Touko putting another image of a trainer, and N copied the pose.

_Show me everything and tell me how_

Mike passed down another image as Touko placed it on the camera item.

N stared at the picture of the wild, then flinched when he saw a picture of a city, when he saw another picture that had a statue of the legindary pokemons Zekrom and Reshiram, N stared at it interesed.

_It all means something_

_And yet nothing to me_

Touko stared at the next picture dreamly as she saw a man and woman dancing.

_I can see there's so much to learn_

N stared at the picture interested as he stared at Touko then he took her hand as he started to learn how to dance.

_It's all so close and yet so far_

N and Touko started to sort of dance as Mike, Cheren, Bianca, Touya, Jupitergirl132, and Moonlit cheered while Ghetsis stared boardly.

_I see myself as people see me_

N and Touko had managed to dance well, but when the image changed, N was curious.

_Oh, I just know there's something_

_bigger out there_

Later at night, N, Touko, Mike, Jupitergirl132, Cheren, Bianca, Touya, and Moonlit took a telescope outside as they showed N space.

_I wanna know, can you show me_

N stared at the long item's hole and saw something inside, he saw a ball of white stuff.

_I wanna know about these_

_strangers like me_

Touko took a pokemon book with her as she showed N how to read.

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familliar about these strangers like me,_

Everyone but Ghetsis took turns to teach N something,

Moonlit taught N how to quilt blankets.

Jupitergirl132 taught N about pokemon moves.

Bianca and Touya taught N about things about life.

Cheren taught N about all kinds of education, while N got interested in history and math.

Meanwhile Ghetsis was trying to ask N if he could tell them where the pokemon are.

_Every gesture, every move that she makes_

N stared at Touko with a smile as he watched Touko write something on the item he leared was called a notebook.

_Makes me feel like never before_

Touko drew a picture and wrote notes about N in her notebook.

_Why do I have_

_This growing need to be beside her_

Ghetsis saw N starring at Touko as he bough his face to the map.

But N just continued to stare at Touko.

Late at night, N stayed awake as all he could think about was Touko.

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew_

_Of some other world far beyond this place_

Early in the morning N would wake up and see Touko.

Katelin, Servine, Skye, Miki, Zoki, Nanci, Kate, and Ken would watch N sadly as he would go see the celuean eye girl.

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_

_I see before me a new horizon_

N climed down the trees as he saw Ghetsis as he imitated Ghetsis walking.

_I wanna know, can you show me_

N tracks stoped as he saw Touko drawing a Pidove.

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

N smiled as he went towards Touko.

Touko smiled as she showed N her picture, but when she did, the Pidove flew away

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

N leaded Touko to a few trees with a vine

_Come with me now to see my world_

Touko stared at the Pidoves in surprise

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

The pidoves flew upwards and towards N and Touko's shoulders.

_Can you feel the things I feel_

_Right now, with you_

Late at night, N took Touko's hand as he decided to teach Touko how to swing on a vine.

_Take my hand_

Touko started to swing on the vine with her eyes closed, but as she swung on the vine, she was surprised and she got the hang of it.

N swung on a vine as his eyes meet Touko and she looked away.

_There's a world I need to know_

"We wasted all this time, doing what he wants, the boat can arrive any day, now ask him straight out." Said Ghetsis.

Touko stared at N starring at a model of space.

"N."

N turned around to see Touko, and the others'

"N will you take us to the pokemon? Do you understand?" Said Touko.

"I understand." Said N

"Well?" They all asked.

"I can't." Said N.

"Why not N?" Asked Touko.

"Lawrence." Said N.

Ghetsis made N face him as he showed him a picture of a pokemon.

_I wanna know, can you show me_

N leaped of Ghetsis as he got mad a riped the picutre into pieces.

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

N stared at the images again as he learned how to use it.

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_... I wanna know_

N stared at the next picture and saw a man giving a woman flowers while bening down.

N then stared at Touko and soon had an idea.

* * *

Best song of the movie! Were strangers to N! I like the sound of that! I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	9. Chapter 9 The choice is yours

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of N the pokemon king. I'm having succes here!  
I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Sure you can be the captin of the boat!

Ikutolover182; I love that part too.

Shadowkitten11: I think it's cute of that part.

Infusion Master Nightmare; I think N is cute as well.

Jupitergirl132; That was great success.

Random Person; I love putting Ghetsis the villan, I have fun with it.

Kennyboy; My Lucario, and the rest of my pokemon team can hear N's heart as well yay, Lucarios are great.

* * *

N gathered many colorful flowers as he could, then he put them together in a bouque.

"Why look at him, I've never seen him so happy." Said Dewott as Servine was on top of him.

"Yeah I give it a day." Said Servine.

"I'd give him a week." Said Zoki.

"Zoki, this is no time on making bets." Said Miki.

"What N is my best friend, he seems happy about that girl." Said Zoki.

"Well you know, I think we should meet this girl, she taught N so many things." Said Skye.

"Sounds like a good idea, plus I think we should meet her she's nice." Said Nanci.

"Then it's settle we should meet this girl, besides she couldd be a trainer, if N was a trainer we'd be his team."  
Said Ken.

"But you know how N feels about pokeballs." Said Kate.

"Let's just go see those people or trainers." Said Skye.

The group nodded as they went to see where did Touko, her father, and friends came from.

N started to aproach the camp, but when he got there, he saw other people dressed all black, and they started to pack up all the things of the camp.

"Wait that took years to make." Said Mike as N saw Touko's dad and friends telling these people dressed in black to be careful with the things.

But when a few berals made their way by a guy wearing robes N climed on a vine and on a cliff.

"Just give us a few more days." Said Ghetsis.

"From here to nuvemna town." Said a girl wearing a red, orange, and gold captain outfit.

"Then we would come all this way for nothing." Said Touko.

"I'm sorry but I can't Touko." Said Sunrise Phoenix as she left to do her job.

"This is your fault, if I followed my instinks, then we would have seen wild pokemon." Said Ghetsis.

"Do you think I'm not disapointed." Said Touko as she packed the rest of her stuff but then she bumped into N who had the flowers in his hand, but they crashed and the flowers were smushed.

"N, I'm glad to see your here. The boat arrived, the boat that is supose to take us home, my dad, friends, and I, well I was wondering if you would like to come with us to Nuvemna Town." Said Touko.

"Go to Nuvemna Town today, and come back tommorow." Said N out loud.

"What you mean N will leave Pinwheel forest." Said Kate surpsied, all of N friends were in the tress hidding to see what was going on.

"Well you see N it'll be dificult to come back, and never come back." Said Touko.

"Not come back?" Asked N.

"I know it sounds bad, but you belong with us, with people." Said Touko.

"But you must stay with me Touko." Said N as he got on one knee.

"But I." Started Touko but then her suit case opened.

"I can't I have my friends, and my dad." Started Touko as she put her clothes back in her suit case.

"Touko." Started N while holding onto her hand.

"Stay." Said N as he showed Touko the crushed up flowers.

"N, I can't." Said Touko as she ran of.

N just stared confused as he watched the girl he fell in love with leave.

"How typical." Said Ghetsis leaning against a pile of boxes as N turned around to see the older man.

"You know how it is girls these days." Said Ghetsis while getting some whine and then he poured it in two cups and gave one to N and himself.

"Touko is leaving." Said N sadly staring at the liquid in the glass cup.

"To bad, Touko was really looking forward to seeing wild pokemon, she was really hoping to meet them, there is no trails to a girl's heart." Said Ghetsis slyly as he dranked his vine and put it in the drawer and N did the same.

"Well, I better get Touko's stuff to the boat." Said Ghetsis as he closed Touko's suitcase, and started to leave.

"Ghetsis, if Touko sees Pokemon, she stays?" Asked N.

"Well that is why Touko came here." Said Ghetsis.

"I'll do it." Said N determind to have Touko stay, he couldn't describe this feeling but if Touko wanted to see pokemon then she will.

"He's going to present us, but what about Lawrence?" Asked Skye.

"That's easy, we will let Lawrence know that the huamns are here, but not the real thing." Said Zoki with a sniker.

"You mean, not tell the truth?" Asked Miki with a gasp.

"Works for me." Said Nanci.

"I agree, it's the only way, besides N's in love, even though he can't intersept this." Said Ken.

"Will it make you feel better if you can make the costumes?" Asked Kate to Miki.

"Sure!" Said Miki excitedly.

"That's great, Sage Zinzolion." Started Ghetsis.

"Yes?" Asked Zinzolion.

"Get the boys together, there will be a change of plans." Said Ghetsis as Zinzolion nodded.

* * *

"Please just lore him away." Said N swinging on a vine while asking Servine and Dewott to help him and his'  
friends.

"Please do it for N." Said Kate.

"Plus, it's just for a while." Said Skye.

"I would like to-." Started Dewott but Servine used vine whip to close his mouth.

"Shut your mouth, and get me out of here." Said Servine as Dewott nodded and started to walk away.

"Can you believe N and those wierdos, first N knocks us off, and then he comes back expecting us to-." Started Servine.

"Servine, I'm asking you as a friend." Said N going in front of Dewott and servie.

"Oh no, not the faces and the eyes." Started Servine as N Miki, SKye, and Kate, did puppy eye faces while Zoki, Nanci, and Ken made death glares at them.

"Alright, but don't make me do anything embaressing." Said Servine.

* * *

"I'm going to kill them!" Screamed Servine wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Acually I think it loooks slimy on you." Said Dewott holding onto a puppet that looked like Mike.

"Oh really, I though it was a little revealing and-." Started Servine but then she and Dewott screamed in fear as they heard Lawrence roar his name.

"It's hard to run away in these days." Said 'Touko' as 'she' and 'Mike' screamed in fear.

Lawrence saw them as he started to chase them.

* * *

N leaded the real Touko to show her his friends.

Touko smiled brightly as so did her friends and father while Ghetsis held back an evil grin.

N leaded Touko to see his mother Katelin who was planting a flower,

"Wow," Whispered Bianca.

"Amazing." Whispered Cheren.

"A wild Zourak." Said Touya.

"Well why you look at that." Said Jupitergil132.

"Z-Zourak." Said Moonlit shyly.

"A female grown Zourak." Said Mike.

"She's beautiful." Said Touko.

"She's my mother." Said N.

"Your mother?" Asked Touko.

Katelin stared at them with fear in her eyes.

N started to speak in pokemon as he told his mother to come out and that it was safe.

Katelin however backed away feeling scared as she backed away even more and left.

"Wait she's escaping!" Said Ghetsis about to chase Katelih.

"No, you'll frighten her more." Said Touko.

N spoke in pokemon language and Touko did the same while her Samurott calleed for her.

Jupitergirl132 called her Snivy and she and the grass type called out.

Cheren, Bianca, and Touya sent out their Haxorus, Musharna, and Beartic to call for Katelin.

Moonlit however was at first shy but then send out her Lucario to help her, but her Lucario put her on her kness and they all called for Katelin.

"Quit that, get back up." Said Ghetsis but when he saw the trees he stoped his sentence.

"Don't get up." Said Ghetsis.

But Touko stood up as she was amazed to see many wild Pokemon.

Mike was amazed and fainted.

Jupitergirl132 seemed to have bestfriend a wild Pikachu with her Snivy.

Bianca, Cheren, and Touya were amazed and they played with the pokemon.

Moonlit still as shy was brough to wild pokemon by her Lucario who was helping her be less shy and more outgoing,  
he may have an overprotective nature for her, but she was happy and started to see the wild pokemon.

Ghetsis however let out his evil grin to complete his dream for Team Plasma.

"Hi." Said a cheerful voice.

Touko bent down and saw a Shaymin, Simipour wearing a pink bow, a female Zourak with a blue mane, a Hydregion,  
Umbreon, and Ninetails.

"Hi nice to meet you we wanted to meet you miss and sorry for busting your camp." Said Zoki as N's friends were using teleparty to talk to Touko.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Touko."

"I'm Skye, the shaymin."

"I'm Zoki, the Zourak."

"I'm ken the hydregion."

"I'm Miki."

"I'm Kate."

"And I'm Nanci."

"It's nice to meet you all."

Touko stared at a few baby Tepigs as she greated them.

One of the Tepigs started to act to tough as he fell and landed on Touko's arms.

"it's nice to meet you too." Said Touko.

N smiled as he saw all of the pokemon getting along with the pokemon.

Everyone seemed to get along with them for whatever reason.

* * *

Ghetsis however was putting a location on his map.

"My dream will finally come true." Said Ghetsis to himself.

He felt a tug on his map and found a Riolu happily pulling the map.

But then Lillipup grabbed the pen and the Riolu grabbed the map, and then a purlion garbbed the gun and was observing it.

"That is not to be played with." Scowled Ghetsis.

* * *

The baby Tepigs started to play with Touko's hair but when they saw N they started to play with him.

"You can understand pokemon?" Asked Touko.

'Yes, I never liked the idea of a pokedex and pokeballs, but you however Touko are different from the others." Said N with a smile.

"Can you teach me?" Asked Touko.

"How to speak pokemon?" Asked N as Touko nodded.

N started to teach Touko how to speak pokemon and it took her a moement to speak pokemon.

Katelin got surprised to hear what Touko said and all the pokemon cheered,

"What did I say?" Asked Touko surprised.

"That you will stay with me." Said N with a child like smile.

"Stay but N I-." Started Touko.

But then Servine's scream was heard as she and Dewott rolled over and they landed with a thud.

"Is that my tank top and shorts?" Asked Touko.

"Oh no." Said N.

Lawrenvce came roaring his name but when he saw Touko, and all the others, he got shocked.

N spoke in pokemon saying that Touko didn't mean any harm.

But Lawrence however turned around and saw Ghetsis strangling the gun and when Ghetsis got it, he was close to shot the Purrlion.

Lawrence saw this and was about to charge at Ghetsis as he shot but missed.

"No." Said N as he tried to get in front of Lawrence but he pushed N out of the way and was about to charge at Touko and her group.

N then came back and held Lawrence in a death grip as he told Touko to run off.

"Wait N." Started Touko.

"Touko run." Said N.

"Let's go Touko." Said Mike as the grouo left.

N held onto Lawrence on his death grip and when Touko and her group was gone, he let Lawrence go, and regreted doing what he just did.

All the pokemon besides his friends stared at N shocked.

N himself was also shocked.

"Lawrence, I'm sorry I-." Started Ghetsis.

"I told you to protect this family, but you betrayed us." Said Lawrence.

N stared at the pokemon then at his hands, he didn't like being different from everyone, but they were his family.

Not wanting to take any more of this N ran off.

Katelin stared sadly at the floor and knew what Zoki told her was the right thing to do.

* * *

N stared at the distance while holding onto a vine.

He had a sad look on his face.

Things were just confusing, it was something that he couldn't intercept.

Katelin walked up to him along with his friends.

"I'm just confused." Said N.

"N there's something I should have shown you and your friends." Said Katelin as N followed his mother.

* * *

Katelin leaded N to the tree house that she found him in.

N and his friends stared at this place confused, but as N got inside things started to make sense.

He found his blanket, and then stared at all the things that his parents left behind.

N soon steped on a picture frame and saw his parents that passed away.

"Is this me?" Asked N as Katelin nodded.

"Now you know, N whatever you and your friends decide, I just want you all to be happy." Said Katelin as she waited outside for N's desision.

* * *

Katelin waited for N on the staircase.

But then she heard footsteps as she saw N wearing a black turtle neck with a white button shirt, a planet like necklace, kaki pants, green sneakers, and black cap with a white front, three gold square braceletts on his right hand, on his left, a black bracelet with silver on it,and had a rubic cube on his pants.

Katelin stared at N happily yet sadly as N knew how his mother was feeling.

Katelin's eyes watered as N got close.

"No matter where I am, you'll always be my mom." Said N as Katelin hugged N.

"And you will always be my son." Said Katelin.

N let go of Katelin in her hug as he and his friends left.

"Good bye N." Whispered Katelin.

* * *

Poor Katelin! I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	10. Chapter 10 Escaping the boat trap

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of N the pokemon king. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting,  
I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; That scene makes me sad too, and yep you can have a Vaporeon.

Ikutolover182; I sure wish N knew that, a trap.

Infusion Master Nightmare; It was sad, I though it was funny when Servine dressed up as Touko and I updated yay!

Jupitergirl132; It's wierd when you predict something comes true yes, your great too, and I am in this, but later on.

* * *

"N your here." Smiled Touko happily as N and his pokemon friends went to see Touko and were ready to go to Nuvemna Town.

The group went inside the boat and floated away.

"N!" Called Dewott.

"Were too late! It if weren't for you we would have made it." Said Servine getting off Dewott.

"We didn't even get to say goodbye." Said Dewott sadly.

"Yeah, well get out of here!" Cried Servine throwing rocks and plant at the water.

"You ignorant! No gooder!" Screamed Servine throwing plants and tried to throw a rock at the leaving boat with vine whip but missed and landed on shore.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Servine.

"I'm going to miss him too." Said Dewott sadly.

Servine whinned and kicked one of Dewott's foot and left.

Dewott sighed sadly.

* * *

"You won't believe what will be in store for you N." Said Touko as the latter got down.

Cheren, Bianca, Touya, went up the lader first then Jupitergirl132 with her new Pikachu.

Moonlit went next as so did Sunrise Phoenix.

"Lots of pokemon trainers and profeccors would want to meet you." Said Touko as Mike nodded.

"This is getting exciting we will be a pokemon team N." Said Zoki looking forward to do battles.

"Well our adventure will begin." Said Skye.

"And I'll be with you Touko." Said N.

"Yes with me N." Said Touko as she climed the lader with a little help from N.

N, Skye, Miki, Zoki, Nanci, Kate, and Ken stared at the wild for one last time before they climed the lader.

* * *

"Um guys don't look now but we have a problem." Said Kate as she saw the guys dressed in black with a P on their uniforms.

"Hey hands off!"

Skye, Miki, Zoki, Nanci, Kate, and Ken turned around to find Sunrise Phoenix and her Vaporeon trying to get free from the Plasma grunts' grip.

"Vaporeon, can you attack them?" Asked Sunrise Phoenix.

Vaporeon shook it's head no.

The grunts were close to taking them away until Miki, Kate, and Nanci attacked the grunts but they ended up caputred.

"N!"

N turned to the left to find Touko, Mike, Jupitergirl132, and Moonlit being taken away.

Mike was hanging despite how short he was, Jupitergirl132 had gone really mad that she punched the Plasma grunt's face that he had a bloody nose.

"Tell me where Ghetsis is!" Said Jupitergirl132.

But then four Plasma grunts caught her by the wrists that she was hanging.

"If you don't put me and my pokemon down right now! We wre going to get really rough with you!" Threathend Jupiter132 and she also wanted to hunt Ghetsis down while kicking the walls.

"Grassstar, Pikachu, stop them!" Said Jupitergirl132 to her pokemon.

They both nodded as they did what they were told, only to be caught in a net.

"N!" Touko called as she bit the Grunt's hand.

"N!" Touko Called him again but then she and her Samurott were taken again.

Moonlit screamed in fear as six plasma grunts got the advantage on her just so that she can get scared.

They all grabbed her and her Lucario as they tried to defend themselves.

N, Skye, Ken, and Zoki ran away as they realized that over ten Plasma grunts were after them.

They all jumped up as the grunts tried chasing them.

"N!" Called Touko as N looked down and saw the grunts taking them to a prison.

Sunrise Phoenix and Vaporeon had managed to get themselves free and Sunrise's partner used hydro pump.

"Run for it!" Said Sunrise Phoenix the captin of the ship, who had no idea how did the Plasma grunts get though.

They both ran and tried to fend off the grunts only one of them had a Watchog that used thunderbolt on Vaporeon.

"Touko!" N called for Touko but then one of the grunts caught N, Skye, Zoki, and Ken by the leg, but they got themselves free and tried to climb the ship like a tree, but they slipped and crashed landed.

"Getting on this boat doesn't seem like a good idea." Said Miki worriedly as she, Kate, and Nanci managed to run towards the others.

Two Plasma grunts used a net on N's friends while the other two held N by the shoulders.

A gunshot was heard as Ghetsis managed to get in the boat.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Ghetsis help me." Said N.

"Have we meet?" Asked Ghetsis slyly while putting the gun on N's chin.

"Oh yes, the pokemon king." Said Ghetsis while N's face turned angered.

"Ghetsis you... you.." Started N only to be hit in the stomach by Ghetsis' gun.

"I hate to have this be done the hard way, but we need the pokemon your friends in cages.

"Ghetsis why?" Asked N.

"Why, so that I can rule Unova and no one can stop me." Said Ghetsis.

"But that's terrible." Said Zoki.

"I should thank you N, you leaded me right into the pokemon." Said Ghetsis as N looked down guilty.

"Lock them up with the others." Said Ghetsis leaving.

N's face turned angered as he let out a yell of a Zourak.

* * *

"Did you hear that Servine, that was N, he sounded like he was in trouble." Said Dewott.

"Well why doesn't he ask his new friends for help." Said Servine.

Dewott had enough as he grabbed Servine by the hand.

"I had it Servine, you may be super effective on me, but I heard N, and were going to help him." Said Dewott as Servine nodded.

"Sit down and hold on tight." Said Dewott putting Servine on his back.

"This is going to be fast." Said Dewott as he started to run off to the water to save N.

Somehow they ended up on a cliff and they fell down.

"I never felt this alive." Said Dewott happily.

"Well I'm going to kill you!" Said Servine.

"No time for that." Said Dewott as he started to go underwater so that they can save N.

* * *

N and his pokemon friends tried to break the walls free but nothing has worked.

"N it's no use." Said Touko.

But N wouldn't give up, he had already taken off the white top, necklace, bracelts, and green sneaker.

N was trying what he could to save his friends.

Touko tried to get close but N jumped.

As soon as he calmed down and saw Touko he breathed.

"Ghetsis." Said N.

"Yes N, Ghetsis has betrayed us all. I'm sorry for this." Said Touko.

"No I betrayed my family." Said N sadly.

"I can't see the picture, Ghetsis putting those poor pokemon in cages." Said Mike sadly while banging the wall and then everyone went flying towards the back.

"What was that?" Asked Touko.

"Hey I think I've gotten stronger." Said Mike.

* * *

Outside the boat Dewott and Servine were trying to make it inside and they succed only they made the boat move again.

"What was that?" Asked Touko again.

The Plasma grunts were trying to capture Servine and Dewott as they used vine whip, and razor shell to get them busted.

The cage broke, and one of Dewott's foot went inside almost smashing Mike.

"I think that was a Dewott." Said Mike.

"Servine, Dewott." Said N and his friends shocked to see the two pokemon they knew.

"Thank you." Said N but then Servine pulled N in a bone crashing hug.

"I though we weren't going to see you again!" Sobbed Servine but then she got pulled by Dewott.

"Your embaressing me." Said Dewott.

N got off the boat and swam to save his friends.

Time to save his friends, and home.

* * *

Go N save your friends! I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	11. Chapter 11 To save ,my friends

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of N the pokemon king. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting,  
I love you guys I got over 78 reviews yay! I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Your welcome for putting you and your partner, and I'll be writing something called love in the town, N getting use to living in Touko's town, yet something made him curoius.

Ikutolover182; Yay, N will fight, go N.

Infusion Master Nightmare; I loved this scene where Tarzan shows who's boss and Go N!

Jupitergirl132; I'm the director of N king of the forest, and grasstar and Pikachu are great, yay, N and Touko will be together, it's fun to fight back, and be under control.

* * *

"Places everyone!"

"What's next?" Asked Touko.

"The scene where N and you save our friends the pokemon."

"Erika-moon were ready!" Said Moonlit.

"Great everyone it's the next scene." I said.

"I want to save my friends!" Said N.

"Now on to the fan fiction, and while I'm at it, I'll join to save our pokemon friends."

"Great!" Cheered Touko.

* * *

Night fell as Katelin sadly sat on her bed, all her memories where N would sleep next to her.

Lawrence stared sadly at Katelin and knew she was sad that she didn't have N by her side.

A red fire work went on as it caught the attention to the wild pokemon.

They all turned around when they saw the Plasma grunts having Zangooses, Liepards, Golbats, and Servipers.

The Plasma grunts stared using their pokemon to attack them as all of N's other friends were trying to run away from the intruders.

The Plasma grunts were using nets as a few pokemon were being captured.

Lawrence was trying to fend off the Plasma grunts using dark pulse, but over four plasma grunts caught him with a net.

N used a vine to travel faster, and then he removed the clothes he found at the tree house and had under the clothes Miki made for him.

If Ghetsis wanted to captured his friends, then he would have to get through himself.

The Plasma grunts used their pokemon to attack the running away pokemon.

N called for a few water pokemon to help him for underwater.

Then he called the grass types of Servine's family.

Katelin's hands were caught in two whips as she tried to struggle away, but then the Plasma grunts used their pokemon to catch Katelin in the cage.

N ran faster with all his pokemon and human friends.

Lawrence broke his net and was free to free Katelin.

More pokemon ran away but with the underground traps, they were caught up in trees.

Four of the sages Rood, Gorm, Bronious, and Zinzolion used their pokemon to capture Lawrence.

Lawrence struggled to break free from the robes and tried to break free again.

"Well looks like we meet again." Started Ghetsis as he put bullets on his gun.

"I think we should finish himk off." Said Ghetsis as he started to get ready to shot Ghetsis.

Before Ghetsis had a chance to shot Lawrence, he heard N shout like a Zourak.

Ghetsis looked up and then saw N and then he tackled him and then he saw N with Touko and her friends along with Sunrise Phoenix the captin of the boat, and the fanfiction director of this adventure Erika-moon, (I'm in it!)

Ghetsis growled and punched the floor.

N grabbed a sphere and broke the net that had Lawrence inside.

"You came back." Said Lawrence surprised.

"I care about my friends." Said N.

A Plasma grunt was ready to attack but Lawrence stoped him.

Servine and Dewott used torment at a few Plasma grunts so that they could fall in the traps.

As soon as that was taken care off they both found themselves in front of a grunt.

He was close to attacking but then Touko's samurott used ice beam to freeze the grunt.

"Varopeon use hydro pump!" Said Sunrise Phoenix who teamed up with Jupitergirl132, Moonlit, and Erika-moon (Me).

"Lucario aura sphere!"

"Lilligant magical leaf!"

"Pikachu, grassstar, leaf storm and Thunder bolt!"

They all combined their attacks as the other plasma grunts were sent flying, while they all freed the pokemon.

Ghetsis growled at this, he didn't want his dream to be ruined, but he had one pokemon in a cage.

"Sages, take the captured pokemon!" Ghetsis commaded.

Katelin had a feared look as she didn't dare move.

Touko saw this and used a vine to swing up and get the grunts uncouncious.

As soon as the sages were uncouncious another sage Zinzolion was close to attacking Touko.

Then a familiar group of wild Infernape appeared as they all charged at the sage.

Touko couldn't help but smile at the chimchar who had her shoe.

"Don't worry we'll get you out." Said Touko trying to reassure Katelin.

A plasma grunt was close to having Touko uncouncious but then N got him uncouncious.

"This will do." Said Touko as she grabbed the silver stick to break the cage.

A gunshot came as it hurt N in the arm.

Touko gasped and so did Skye, Miki, Zoki, Nanci, Kate, and Ken.

Lawrence saw this and was close to charge at Ghetsis but he shot Lawrence.

"Oh no Lawrence!" Gasped Kate in shock.

Ghetsis saw N's friends as he started to shot them.

"Run!" Screamed Miki as did SKye, Zoki, Nanci, Kate, and Ken.

Moonlit, Sunrise Phoenix, Erika-moon, and Jupitergirl132 saw this and decided to use their pokemon.

"Varopeon!"

"Lucario!"

"Lilligant!"

"Grassstar, Pikachu!"

"Hyper beam!"

The hyper beams got firey as they protected the pokemon.

Touko went forward as she tried to get the gun away from Ghetsis but he knocked her uncouncious.

"I will rule Unova!" Called Ghetsis as he tried to catch N.

They got up the trees and they wanted to get each other.

There was a lot of kicking and punching until N got Ghetsis' gun.

He pointed it at Ghetsis' neck as the man just laughed at this.

N striked but there was no bullet.

This got N mad as he broke the gun using a human like sucker punch.

Ghetsis then got a knife as he tried to slice N but he missed due to all the vines.

As soon as N was behind a tree, he put the vines around Ghetsis.

But the man wouldn't give up as he started to cut the vines.

N saw this as he tried to warn Ghetsis.  
But when he cut the last vine, he screamed and fell, then he was left hunged.

N stared sadly at this as Touko put a hand on his shoulder.

All the pokemon's heads were hung down as they saw their dear leader lay on the ground.

N and his friends started to make their way towards the dieing Lawrence.

"This is just sad." Said Skye at this.

Katelin turned around and saw N his friends as she moved so that Lawrence can talk to N.

"Lawrence I'm sorry for this." Said N.

"If only we were able to save you." Said Miki sadly holding a tissure made out of a leaf as she passed it to the others of N's friends.

"No N, I'm sorry I should have taken your word, my son.." Started Lawrence.

"But Lawrence sir." Started Kate.

"SKye, Miki, Zoki, Nanci, Kate, and Ken you are all great friends with N, take care of him for me." Said Lawrence.

"We will." Said Nanci.

"He's our friend." Said Skye.

"I will never leave N." Said Zoki.

"We will protect N." Said Miki.

"No matter what." Said Kate.

"I'll do what I can." Said Ken.

"Thank you." Said Lawrence as he closed his eyes and died.

N stared at Lawrence sadly as he hugged his father.

"Poor pokemon." Said Sunrise Phoenix to Erika-moon and Moonlit as they nodded in agrement.

N stared at Touko and her group, then at the pokemon.

If they had no leader then he would take that role.

N stood straight as all the pokemon looked up happily and they knew they had a new king.

Their Lord N.

N started to lead the pokemon to safety as Touko stared sadly knowing N made his choice.

* * *

That part of the movie was sad, I always felt so sad! N did it! I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	12. Chapter 12 Together at last

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the last chapter of N the pokemon king. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting,  
I love you guys so much! A new record! I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; My surprise worked yay! That scene made me sad.

Ikutolover182; Please Touko come back.

Shadowkitten11; It was beautiful.

Infusion Master Nightmare; I was sad during this scene!

Random Person: It is the last, but that doesn't mean I'll write ferriswheelshipping.

Jupitergirl132; Your so sweet thank you, and yes I can imagine myself with the director thing, I heard of that shipping, but I'm a sequelshipping fan.

* * *

"I guess the wild is a bigger world for you." Said Touko sadly while N stood their with a bandage on his right arm.

"It's just sad to see Touko and her friends leave." Said Miki sadly.

"I hope we can see them again." Said Nanci.

"I feel sorry for N, he fell in love but everyone needs him here." Said Zoki.

"It's too bad for N to suffer like this." Said Skye.

"I'll help N man up again." Said Ken.

"It's not going to be easy." Sais Kate.

"Touko!" The others called.

"Coming!" Said Touko.

"Well it's time to say farewell." Said Touko putting a hand out.

N stared at her hand and put his hand on Touko's like he did when he first met her.

Touko stared sadly at N and his friends before leaving.

N stared sadly as he felt hurt deep down to see the one he loved so much leave.

"Bye N." Called Mike and Bianca.

"I'll sure miss him." Said Touya.

"N is a king now." Said Cheren.

Touko sighed as she placed her cap on.

"Touko I can't help but feel that you belong their." Said Mike.

"He's got a-a point T-Touko, N is t-the right g-guy." Said Moonlit.

"Like I said you found your boyfriend." Said Jupitergirl132.

"I agree with Jupitergirl132, it seems obiivious." Said Bianca.

"I've never seen you fall in love Touko." Said Touya.

"Love can counqer all." Said Sunrise Phoenix as her Varopeon nodded it's name.

"Guys I belong with people, plus Nuvema town needs me." Said Touko but then her cap flew away to the shore.

It landed in front of N who was on one knee and when he saw it, he picked it up and stared at Touko with hope on his eyes.

"But you love N." Touko's friends said.

"Go on." Said Sunrise Phoenix.

Touko nodded and group hugged her friends.

Touko removed her hair tie and stood up on the boat, she leaped up and jumped to the water.

She swam on the water and went towards N.

Touko leaped up and hugged N and kissed him with passion.

N seemed confused at first but then returned the kiss as his cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you N." Said Touko as she got her cap back.

As soon as Touko got her cap back, N kissed her again because he liked the feeling.

Touko chuckled at this and when she looked up, she saw the wild pokemon having different expressions.

Some of them were shocked, others were awwing at this scene, and a few snikered.

Zoki, Ken, and Servine now a serperioir snikered.

Skye, Mikki, Nanci, and Kate smiled at the scene.

Touko's group stared at the scen too before a though came to them.

"What am I doing?" Asked Mike.

"We should go too." The others agreed.

"Hey Sunrise Phoenix tell everyone you didn't find us." Said Mike.

"You don't have to worry, I'll come too right Varopen?"

Veropeon nodded.

Katelin came forward and took Touko's hand and smiled at her.

Touko made her way to the crowd of pokemon as they waited to see what Touko will say.

Touko spoke in Zourak saying she would stay with N.

The pokemon cheered happpily as they jumped in the air.

N went on Dewott now a Samurott's back as he held his hand out.

Touko smiled and took it.

From that day on Touko, her friends had started to have a new life in the wild.

N was the pokemon king, but with Touko, he was a ruler with Touko.

All the pokemon called the couple Lord N and Lady Touko.

The couple stood on a tree as N yelled in the Tarzan matter.

* * *

"And cut!"

"Amazing this was great!"

"I loved this, Tarzan really suits N." Said Bianca.

"It does match N."

"Hey Erika-moon may I ask if you succeded?" Asked Brycen.

Erika-moon; I did.

"Touko you look beautiful my love." Said N.

"You look handsome my dear." Said Touko.

Erika-moon; Hey N why don't you kiss Touko in front of everyone like you did with the pokemon?

"I don't know." Said N uncertainly.

"Come on N kiss her!" Said Bianca.

Erika-moon; Don't make me turn the radio on to put the kiss the girl song..

"Um, well I.." Started N.

Erika-moon; Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! *Claps hands*

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Bianca, Moonlit, and everyone reading this shouts and claps hands.

N's face turned red as he had no choice.

He took his girlfriend's hand and then put Touko down almost to the floor and kissed her.

"Yay!" Everyone who is a ferriswheel fan claps.

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the my next fanfiction, Bye-bye! XD!


End file.
